Clandestine
by KENzeira
Summary: Keping V is UP (END)! YUNJAE. Jung Yunho sadar, ia mulai memiliki perasaan pada teman satu flatnya—Kim Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong adalah kunci dari rahasia kematian adiknya. YAOI. RnR? :3
1. Prologue

Clandestine © KENzeira

Disclaimer : The plot is mine, characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever

Warnings : YAOI (boy x boy), typo(s), OOC, OC, and many more

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rate : T

YunJae fiction, don't like don't read

—**PROLOG—**

_=8=8=8=8=8=8=_

Seorang laki-laki dengan kulit kecokelatan terbakar sinar matahari itu tengah terpekur menghadap jendela besar yang menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar. Posisi flat yang ditinggalinya memungkinkan ia memperhatikan jalanan Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Kota Seoul tak pernah sepi bahkan dihari senin—sekalipun orang-orang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, bukan berarti jalanan menjadi sepi.

Hari minggu kemarin adalah perayaan _Thanksgiving_. Hari di mana orang-orang berkumpul dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya, hari yang paling dinantikan kebanyakan orang Korea. Terlebih perayaan itu dilakukan setiap musim gugur. Musim yang kata orang-orang romantis dengan disuguhi berbagai daun-daun yang jatuh di hari-hari yang tenang di Seoul. Bahkan banyak pula yang mengambil potret dedaunan yang berubah warna menjadi kuning atau jingga. Bagi mereka bulan september sampai november itu indah.

Namun tidak bagi laki-laki yang kini masih memandangi jalanan di bawahnya.

Sebut saja ia Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang baru tujuh hari ini kehilangan Jihye—adik tersayangnya. Jung Jihye adalah seorang gadis remaja yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, ia sosok yang dikenal cantik dan baik hati. Namun tragisnya ia ditemukan bunuh diri di sekolah tepat satu hari sebelum hari perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

Sang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun itu kini seperti kehilangan sebagian nyawanya. Tak bersemangat melakukan aktivitas, apapun. Ia hanya bisa mengurung diri dan sesekali menikmati pemandangan jalanan Apgujeong-dong seperti ini. Padahal Jihye adalah anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang Yunho miliki. Dan itulah alasan Yunho tak merayakaan _Thanksgiving_—karena ia hanya sendiri kini.

Sebenarnya ada salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang mengajak _namja_ itu berkumpul bersama. Park Yoochun, sahabatnya tahu betul bagaimana kondisi Yunho sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu dengan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama dalam rangka perayaan _Thanksgiving_. Dan Yoochun tahu betul ia akan menerima sebuah tolakan.

'_**Aku tidak mau merayakan **_**Thanksgiving**_** tanpa adikku.' **_Ujar Yunho kala itu. Yoochun harus mengerang frustasi karena sahabatnya tak kunjung memberinya kesempatan untuk menghibur.

Dan jangan lupakan sang pengatar susu yang heran karena susu yang ia simpan di depan pintu flat Yunho sedikitpun tak disentuh. Tujuh hari, tujuh susu yang setia berdiam diri di depan pintu. Sang pemilik flat mengabaikan itu.

Ting-tong!

Suara bel mengganggu ketenangan Yunho. Ia benci jika diganggu. Dibiarkannya bel itu berbunyi sesuka hati. Namun, rupanya sang penekan bel tak putus asa. Bel itu sudah berbunyi berkali-kali.

Yunho terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan itu, kini ia berbalik menuju pintu. _Namja_ itu pun membukanya.

"_Annyeong haseyo, naneun _Kim Jaejoong_ imnida_." Ujar si penekan bel sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jung Yunho memandang laki-laki yang ia yakin usianya lebih muda darinya itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya langsung pada inti. Meskipun nada suara Yunho dingin, itu tak membuat si penekan bel menghilangkan senyumannya.

"_Mianhae_ sebelumnya, um…"

"Jung Yunho,"

"Ah, _nde_, Yunho _hyung_, aku diperintahkan oleh Han _ahjumma_ untuk tinggal di flat ini. Ia bilang, kau tinggal sendiri. Jadi… yeah, aku mau tak mau harus menetap di sini mengingat flat yang lain terisi oleh lebih dari dua orang." Jaejoong mencoba menjelaskan.

"Katakan pada Han _ahjumma_ untuk mengubah keputusannya. Aku tak menerima orang baru." Cetusnya sadis sambil menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan keras.

_Namja_ yang memiliki mata doe besar itu hanya terpaku ketika pemilik flat menutup pintu dengan keras. Senyuman yang terpampang di wajah indahnya barusan hilang sudah, berganti dengan ekspresi kaget. Sedingin itukah seorang Jung Yunho?

Oh, tidak, Jaejoong tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Yunho _hyung_! Kumohon buka pintunya! Aku tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana, aku janji akan membantu membayar separuh dari sewa bulanan!" teriaknya.

Pintu itu tidak terbuka.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Tetap tertutup.

"Aku mengenal adikmu! Aku mengenal Jung Jihye! Izinkan aku untuk—"

Dan akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang baru saja menutupnya.

"Untuk—uh…" Kim Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sepasang mata musang itu memandangnya dengan tajam. Akhirnya _namja_ itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masuk dan jangan berisik!" tegas Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, ia menyeret kopernya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam flat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tempat yang akan memaksanya mengingat kejadian rahasia beberapa bulan silam.

Oh, betapa tidak sadarnya Yunho jika kedatangan Jaejoong bukanlah karena kebetulan semata. Semuanya memiliki tujuan, entah apa.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author Note:

_Hello, everybody~~! Aku datang lagi dengan membawa ff YunJae multichapter :D Padahal yang Bloodthirsty aja belum kelar *digranat* But, keep calm guys, bakal dilanjut sampe tamat kok ;)_

_Nah, nggak tahu kenapa aku lagi seneng sama yang misteri-misteri gitu, terinspirasi dari penulis Christie Agatha. Abisnya keren xD Tapi yang jelas ff ini berbeda jauh kualitasnya sama novel yg ditulis alm Christie ;)_

_Lebih dari sepuluh reviews akan aku lanjut :)_

_Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan, apalagi soal EYD~_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_Sunday, May 26, 2013_


	2. Keping 1

Clandestine © KENzeira

**Keping**

**I**

:::

::: **Memory** :::

_=8=8=8=8=8=8=_

"_Ini sudah sepuluh hari sejak kau mengambil cuti._" Ujar suara di seberang telepon. Yunho mengentuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya enteng.

"_Kapan kau mulai bekerja lagi, huh? Rasanya café ini semakin kekurangan tenaga setelah kau mengambil cuti yang begitu panjang_." Cerocos seseorang bersuara _husky_ itu.

"Besok aku akan memulai bekerja, kau tenanglah sedikit, Yoochun-_ah_."

"Arasseo_, aku pegang kata-katamu_."

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang di dudukinya. Di depannya tersedia secangkir kopi panas yang tersimpan di atas meja. Ia hanya memandangnya tanpa berniat menyesapnya.

"_Hyung_, apa diam-diam kau berencana untuk melakukan bunuh diri secara perlahan?" kalimat itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. _Namja_ itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kau tidak makan apapun seharian ini. Padahal aku sudah membuatkanmu sup."

"Aku tidak suka sup." Jawab Yunho sekenanya. Jaejoong—_namja_ yang membuatkan Yunho sup itu kini memasang wajah kecewa.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini…" lirihnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak mengerti, lalu ia mendecih pelan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu dan jangan menggangguku."

"Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan supnya sampai aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan memaksamu untuk memakannya." Ujar Jaejoong datar lalu ia kembali merapikan segala sesuatu yang berantakan di flat Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan atau mati?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu sambil menyodorkan sup pada sesosok laki-laki.

"Huh? Kau tak bisa mengancamku, Jihye-_ya_." Ujar Yunho—nama laki-laki itu dengan nada menyepelekan. Gadis itu mengkerutkan bibirnya imut lalu berpura-pura ngambek. Jihye menyimpan semangkuk sup itu di depan meja tepat di hadapan kakaknya, kemudian ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi marah yang menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau makan sampai _oppa_ makan!" cetusnya galak.

Oh, Yunho tertawa sekarang. "_Arasseo_, adikku yang cantik. Aku akan memakan supnya dan kau cepatlah makan." Putus Yunho akhirnya. Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Jihye tersenyum senang.

Dan…

Itulah yang kini terjadi antara Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, makanlah supnya. Memangnya kau tak malu kalau aku paksa? Atau jangan-jangan kau mau aku menyuapimu?" cerocos _namja_ itu. Laki-laki bermarga Jung tersebut hanya terdiam sambil memandang dalam-dalam mata doe Kim Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Jung Jihye—adik tersayangnya.

Yunho akui, sekalipun orang di hadapannya ini laki-laki tetapi ia memiliki paras yang cantik. Kim Jaejoong, pemilik sepasang mata doe besar dengan bibir plum semerah _cherry_—dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang seputih susu dan lembut jika disentuh. Yunho pernah menyentuhnya tanpa sengaja, bukan 'sentuhan' dalam arti yang mendalam.

Dan semua ciri-ciri tersebut membuat _namja_ berambut brunette itu memaksanya mengingat Jihye. Tak ada kesamaan memang, hanya saja entah kenapa Yunho merasa kalau orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya kini seperti adiknya. Jangan tanya kenapa karena ia pun tak tahu jawabannya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Kenapa kau malah melamun? Jangan paksa aku untuk—"

"Suapi aku." Potong Yunho.

"Eh?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, suapi aku sekarang."

Doe itu kini berkedip-kedip lucu, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau dirinya tak salah dengar. Seorang laki-laki dewasa ingin disuapi? Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa setuju dengan pernyataan yang mengatakan kalau orang dewasa adalah orang yang malu untuk berbuat kekanakan. Minta disuapi adalah hal kekanakan yang pernah Jaejoong hadapi. Dan Yunho meminta ia untuk menyuapinya dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa—_uh_, malu.

Jaejoong mengaduk-ngaduk supnya. Ia lebih memilih menyuapi Yunho dari pada laki-laki itu jatuh sakit.

"Buka mulutnya. Aaa…"

Yunho menurut dan laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses pada sup yang disodorkan _namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. _Namja_ berparas cantik itu tersenyum senang karena sup buatannya dinilai enak. Tak sia-sia ia belajar memasak bersama delapan kakak perempuannya.

Melihat Kim Jaejoong tersenyum senang membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum—senyum tipis yang bahkan orang pun tak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Laki-laki yang baru berusia 18 tahun itu—Jaejoong—melanjutkan acara menyuapi 'bayi besar'nya.

~oOo~

"_Oppa_, tolong aku…" rintih seorang gadis cantik dengan banyak luka lebam di sebagian besar wajahnya. Ia bersimpuh di bawah kaki sesosok laki-laki. Kedua kaki putih gadis itu bermandikan darah, ia menyeret kakinya demi menggapai kaki sang _namja_. "To—longhh… _oppa_…" rintihannya terdengar begitu memilukan, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar akan merasa kasihan.

"Jihye-_ya_… _mianhae_." Ujar laki-laki itu dengan nada dingin. Namun, di balik nada tak bersahabat itu, tersimpan luka menganga yang sudah membusuk saking perihnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sehingga hanya perkataan maaflah yang bisa ia ucap.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks… _oppa_, aku… aku butuh bantuanmu." Gadis itu kembali merintih, tangannya bergetar.

"_Mianhae_…"

"Tolong a—ku, _oppa_…"

"_Mianhae_…"

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh rambut depannya. Lalu ia mendongkak demi melihat wajah laki-laki di hadapannya, sepasang matanya berubah memerah dan detik berikutnya kedua lengan penuh darah itu mencekik leher sang _namja_.

"AAARGH!" teriak Kim Jaejoong. Ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, peluh sukses membanjiri seluruh organ ekskresinya.

Mimpi yang sama selalu menghantui setiap malamnya, sejak kematian Jung Jihye. Jaejoong merasa semuanya terasa salah. Apa yang seharusnya ia hapus tetapi justru terus muncul. Berulang kali ia mencoba melupakannya, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Seolah kenangan itu telah terproteksi dalam kepalanya dan tak bisa dihilangkan. Seolah semua itu sudah permanen—menjalar, berakar dan menyusuri tiap urat nadinya. Membuat _namja_ itu tertekan.

"Jihye-_ya_, _mianhae_…" ucapnya lirih, lalu mengacak rambut almond-nya frustasi. Hembusan angin tertiup entah dari mana, memainkan anak rambut Jaejoong dengan nakal.

"Kau berteriak lagi," ujar suara di ambang pintu kamar.

"_Hyung_, _mianhae_ sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

Jung Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di samping ranjangnya. Ia membawa segelas susu coklat dan menyodorkannya pada _namja_ itu.

"Tak apa. Ummm… jika seseorang mimpi buruk, akan lebih baik jika ia meminum susu coklat. Aku pernah membacanya dalam artikel sebuah majalah." Katanya.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menerima gelas berisi susu coklat itu. Yunho mengacak rambut _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum hangat—berniat menyalurkan ketenangan sebagai teman satu flat. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu ikut tersenyum lalu menyesap sedikit demi sedikit susu coklatnya.

"Jihye, adikku, jika ia terbangun karena bermimpi buruk, ia akan membangunkanku untuk memintaku menemaninya minum susu coklat."

"Uhuk!"

"Jae, _gwaenchana_? Pelan-pelan minumnya, jangan sampai tersendak seperti itu." Jelas sekali terdengar nada khawatir dari Yunho, _namja_ itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_, _hyung_." Jawab Jaejoong pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Yunho memandang tidak yakin kepada laki-laki yang entah kenapa terlihat gelisah itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali tidur. Besok aku akan kembali bekerja, kau kembalilah tidur." Ujarnya lalu melangkah keluar. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang memandangi kepergiannya.

"_Hyung_…"

"_Ne_?"

"_Mianhae_…"

Yunho tertawa kecil, "sudah kubilang tak apa. Kau mau aku mengulangnya berapa kali, hm? Tidurlah dengan nyaman." Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok Jung Yunho benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok. Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya. Terduduk dengan segelas susu coklat dalam genggaman. Tanpa sadar jika tangan satunya meremas sprei.

Tangan kanan yang menggenggam gelas susu coklat itu bergetar, bahunya berguncang.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap dingin seperti pertama kita bertemu, _hyung_." lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya kedinginan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Banyak orang-orang yang sekedar berjalan-jalan di Taman sore itu. Ada yang bersama keluarga, ada pula yang bersama pasangannya. Terlihat begitu menyenangkan.

Namun, laki-laki itu hanya sendiri. Jaejoong duduk sendiri di kursi panjang yang tersedia di sana. Kali ini pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu daun yang jatuh dari tangkainya. Daun itu terjatuh tepat di dekat kakinya. Warna daun itu terlihat menguning—entahlah daun apa itu. Awal november sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menyambut Kota Seoul.

Jaejoong menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi. Terasa cukup hangat. Sepasang mata doe besar itu terpejam demi menikmati hembusan angin yang membelainya. Sejuk sekaligus dingin secara bersamaan.

"Menyenangkan bisa datang bersama keluarga. Membuatku iri." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Jaejoong.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan detik itu juga ia mendapat senyuman lebar dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Hmm," akhirnya ia menyahuti perkataan laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya dengan bergumam tanda menyetujui. Sepasang iris doe itu kembali memperhatikan daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran. Jaejoong bisa menangkap suara kikikan dari sebelahnya, namun ia tak perduli. Dibiarkannya _namja_ tak dikenal itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia sedang tidak _mood_ berbicara kali ini.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang homoseksual, hey para hetero?" laki-laki itu bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya, tak perduli laki-laki asing itu bertanya pada siapa tetapi ia ingin menjawabnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa?"

Kini sepasang mata doe itu beralih memandang _namja_ di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "_Cause I'm not heterosexual_."

"Huh? _Are you gay_?"

Sebagai jawaban, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Laki-laki yang belum diketahui namanya itu menghela nafas panjang untuk ia keluarkan kembali melalui mulutnya secara perlahan. Lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi panjang itu.

"_Same of me_." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pengakuan seperti itu. Toh ia tak mengenal laki-laki di sampingnya dan laki-laki itupun tak mengenalnya.

"Entah mengapa hubungan sesama jenis selalu berakhir menyakitkan. Para hetero sialan itu berpendapat bahwa _kami_ menentang takdir. Memandang dengan sebelah mata dan mengucilkan orang yang tak tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Aku lelah namun tak bisa dipungkiri aku juga menikmati ini." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir sang _namja_ asing. Dalam hati Kim Jaejoong membenarkan hal itu.

"Hmm,"

Laki-laki yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi darinya itu mendecih pelan. Rupanya _namja_ cantik itu bukan teman bicara yang pandai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, laki-laki itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya.

"Shim Changmin _imnida_." Sambil tersenyum, laki-laki itu berkata.

Merasa tidak sopan jika diabaikan, akhirnya Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Kim Jaejoong," ucapnya singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa niatmu datang kemari, tetapi kulihat kau sedang dalam masalah. Kau duduk di sini selama satu jam tanpa melakukan apapun selain memandangi daun-daun jelek yang berguguran itu." Ujar Changmin.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikanku."

Changmin tertawa mendengar itu, tawa renyah yang enak didengar. "Aku mengerti, kau sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bicara karena yang kulihat kau tidak seperti ini ketika bersama Yunho _hyung_."

"Huh?"

"Kau satu flat dengannya. Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku adalah tetanggamu, huh? Ah, aku tahu, kau terlalu fokus pada Yunho _hyung_ dan tidak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitarmu." Cerocosnya.

"Kau menyukai Yunho?" tebak Jaejoong.

_Namja_ itu tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Aku _Top_, kalau aku menyukai Yunho _hyung_, aku akan menjadi _Bottom_ dan aku tidak mau. Lagi pula aku tidak yakin laki-laki berwajah kecil itu seorang gay."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya sebagai laki-laki, aku menyukainya sebagai _hyung_ yang baik. Aku sudah punya seseorang di sini—dan takkan ada yang menggantikannya." Jelas Changmin sambil menunjuk dada kirinya. Jaejoong mengangguk tanda kalau ia mengerti. "Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Jaejoong-_sshi_?"

"Sebenarnya aku bukan gay dan aku bukan hetero—mengingat aku tak tertarik dengan perempuan. Tetapi, ada suatu ketertarikan dengan sesama jenisku. Dan aku belum pantas disebut gay karena aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang _namja_." Ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Aku pikir kau tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar, ternyata kau berhasil terkontaminasi olehku." Setelah mengatakan itu ia tertawa. Jaejoong yang mendengar itupun ikut tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan—mungkin dirinya sendiri?

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu dan cobalah untuk mengajak mereka berteman. Ketahuilah, datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini sendirian adalah ide buruk. Jika kau punya teman, kau bisa ke taman ini bersama temanmu tanpa merasa sepi. Kesepian di tempat ramai itu… menyedihkan." Tutur Changmin, dan _namja_ bermarga Kim itu menyetujuinya.

"Kalau saja Yunho _hyung_ tak bekerja, mungkin aku akan kemari bersamanya." Ujarnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti sedang tertarik padanya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang kekasihnya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "_ani_, dia hanya teman satu flatku. Lagi pula aku hanya… uh—teman adiknya."

"Jihye? Uhm, kematiannya begitu mengejutkan. Berarti kau berasal dari Busan? Kalau tidak salah, Jihye bersekolah di Busan mengingat sekolah di Seoul tidak banyak menarik perhatiannya. Biasanya dia akan pulang akhir pekan."

"Yeah, begitulah…"

"Tunggu…" Changmin tampak berpikir, lalu ia melanjutkan. "Kalau kau berasal dari Busan dan kau adalah teman dari adik Yunho _hyung_, berarti ada sesuatu yang entah-benar-atau-tidak kau sampaikan? Mungkin tentang kematian adiknya. Apa aku benar?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya,"

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil berkata, "ada sesuatu yang harus aku bereskan."

~oOo~

Yunho pulang bertepatan ketika Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam. Raut wajah dari _namja_ tampan itu memang terlihat lelah, namun ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah senangnya ketika melihat teman satu flatnya itu memasak sesuatu untuknya.

"Aku harap _hyung_ tak makan malam di luar seperti kemarin." Ujar laki-laki bermarga Kim itu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya dari makanan yang sedang di olahnya.

"_Ani_, aku sengaja tidak makan di luar agar bisa makan malam denganmu. Lagi pula aku penasaran dengan hidangan baru yang kau bilang itu."

Entah Jaejoong harus merasa senang atau biasa saja mendengar penuturan _namja_ yang usianya tiga tahun lebih tua itu. Tetapi, yang pasti makanan yang sedang ia buat tidak akan berakhir di tong sampah seperti kemarin—mengingat ia membuat untuk tiga porsi. Porsi satunya untuk jaga-jaga jika salah satu dari dirinya dan Yunho masih merasa lapar.

"Bukankah besok hari minggu? Apa _hyung_ tidak libur kerja?" tanyanya.

Yunho menggeleng sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dapur yang tersedia. "Tidak, aku bukan bekerja di perusahaan besar. Aku hanya pelayan di sebuah café, dan kau tahu betul jika hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ramai dikunjungi."

Jaejoong hanya menggangguk mengerti, meski dalam hati ia kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat, hmm?" akhirnya Yunho bertanya karena sepertinya _namja_ itu tak berniat untuk melanjutkan perbincangan tentang hari minggu.

"_Ani_, aku hanya ingin membuat donat bersamamu. Biasanya setiap hari minggu aku dan keluargaku akan bersama-sama membuat donat, agar semakin mempererat rasa kekeluargaan."

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa." Ujar Yunho dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal. Jaejoong mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Selesai memasak, dua anak manusia itu makan malam bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berat, hanya berbasa-basi mengenai rasa masakan yang dihidangkan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung datang saja ke flatku?" tanya Yunho pada sesosok laki-laki yang tengah menunggunya di meja pelanggan.

"Aku tahu betul jadwalmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk ke café sekaligus memesan kopi panas di sini." Jelasnya enteng. Yunho yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti lalu ia mencatat pesanan laki-laki yang tak lain adalah teman baiknya itu. _Namja_ beriris musang itu nyaris meninggalkan tempatnya kalau saja temannya tidak memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Jongsik-_ah_?"

"Maafkan aku yang tidak datang di acara peleburan adikmu." Kata laki-laki itu—Lee Jongsik. Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tak apa," setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali ke _counter_ café dan membuatkan pesanan yang dipesan temannya tersebut.

Secara otomatis, otak Yunho membayangkan kembali sosok teman baiknya. Lee Jongsik yang dulu adalah tetangganya ketika laki-laki itu masih _stay_ di flat yang sama. Ia dan Jongsik memiliki usia yang tak berbeda jauh, namun nasib yang sangat berbeda jauh. Yunho yang _notabene_ sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun hanya bekerja di café Yoochun yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Sedangkan Jongsik, meski ia terlahir dalam keluarga yang tidak berkecukupan, laki-laki itu memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa yang membuatnya mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran di universitas terkemuka di Seoul.

Mereka saling mengenal ketika keduanya menginjak usia tiga belas tahun—saat kelas satu SMP. Maka dari itu, tak mengherankan apabila keduanya begitu dekat.

"Kau akan ke flat bersamaku?" tanya Yunho ketika ia mengantarkan pesanan temannya.

"Ya, bukankah sepuluh menit lagi kau selesai?"

_Namja_ berambut brunette itu mengangguk lalu ia kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia meraih ponsel dalam saku celana jeansnya dan menekan tombol panggil pada salah satu kontak dalam ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jaejoong-_ah_… aku akan pulang bersama temanku… ya, siapkan tiga porsi untuk makan malam… terima kasih…" sambungan singkat itu ditutup oleh sang penelepon. Setelah itu ia beranjak menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaiannya yang semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat lebih berisi sekarang. Kau makan dengan baik rupanya." Celetuk Jongsik saat laki-laki itu dan Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flatnya.

"Itu karena teman satu flatku sangat pandai memasak, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencicipi rasa makanannya." Ujar Yunho diakhiri tawa. Satu minggu setelah kematian adiknya, berat badan Yunho menurun drastis. Namun, ketika Jaejoong datang dan tinggal bersamanya, berat badannya kembali seperti semula.

"Kau tidak bercerita kalau kau memiliki teman satu flat yang baru." Saat mengatakan itu, sepasang mata Jongsik yang sipit semakin menyipit.

"Kau tidak bertanya,"

"Uh? Apa dia seorang perempuan?"

Yunho tak menjawab karena ia tengah menekan _handle_ pintu flatnya. Jongsik hanya mengikuti dari belakang kemana Yunho melangkah. Ke dapur rupanya. Dan di sana ada sesosok laki-laki sedang mempersiapkan berbagai macam makanan di meja—mungkin untuk makan malam.

"Laki-laki ternyata," ujar _namja_ bermata sipit itu, menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri barusan. Yunho yang mendengar hal itu hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, beri salam pada teman baikku." Pinta Yunho, Jaejoong yang tengah asyik dengan hidangannya akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah dua orang yang tidak ia sadari sudah berada di sana. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri dua _namja_ itu.

Lee Jongsik yang sibuk memperhatikan figura yang terpampang di dinding dapur dengan terpaksa menyeret pandangannya—demi melihat teman satu flat Yunho yang baru. Senyuman yang baru saja terkembang di wajah tirusnya berubah menjadi wajah yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan sosok cantik di hadapannya.

Jongsik terpaku memandang Jaejoong. Nyaris tak berkedip kalau saja Yunho tidak menepak pelan bahunya.

…

* * *

Jaejoong sibuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk Jung Yunho juga teman yang katanya akan dibawanya. Ia sengaja menyiapkan empat porsi, untuk jaga-jaga seperti biasa. Hidangan yang ia buat sudah selesai, ia hanya perlu menatanya di meja makan.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, beri salam pada teman baikku."

Sejujurnya laki-laki itu cukup kaget dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya—mengingat ia tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada dua orang yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Mungkin karena terlalu anteng sampai membuatnya tidak sadar kalau ada dua _namja_ yang sudah berada di sana. Memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyambut teman Yunho, ia tersenyum tipis. Dapat ia lihat teman laki-laki bermarga Jung itu sedang melamun sambil memandang figura lengkap dengan satu lembar foto di dalamnya. Foto Yunho dan Jihye yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Namun akhirnya pandangan itu beralih pada Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jongsik tersenyum, akan tetapi entah kenapa senyuman yang baru saja mengembang itu hilang seketika saat melihat wajah dirinya. Ekspresi laki-laki itu tidak bisa Jaejoong tebak. Terlihat seperti campuran antara kaget, tidak percaya, atau bahkan mungkin terpukau. Di antara tebakan-tebakan itu, hanya Jongsik sendiri yang tahu kenapa ia bisa berwajah demikian.

Jaejoong menahan napas ketika tatapan mata sipit itu terus tertuju ke dalam matanya. Teman Yunho yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu memandang iris doe-nya dengan _intens_. Seolah menyelami apa yang ada di sana. Beruntung, suasana kaku itu berubah ketika Yunho menepuk pelan bahu temannya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau diam, huh?" tanya Yunho heran. Jongsik seolah tersadar dari lamunannya langsung tergeragap. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang Jaejoong yakin bukan karena gatal, tetapi karena salah tingkah.

"Ah—tidak. Aku hanya… entahlah." Jongsik menjawab dengan terbata.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, _hyung_. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Ujar laki-laki dengan rambut almond itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_. Jongsik, Lee Jongsik _imnida_." Balasnya yang ikut membungkukkan badan. Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat ketika ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki dengan iris doe itu tengah mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Lee Jongsik?

TO BE CONTINUE

AN

_I'm comeback with second chapter for Clandestine :D *gaya lu thor pake Bahasa Inggris segala* #Plak ahahaha~ mianhae, kali ini tak bisa membalas reviews kalian satu-satu :( tapi lain kali pasti aku balas ^^ dan hanya segini yang bisa aku tulis ._. entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menulis lebih dari 5rb word(s), selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah 3rb word(s) -_-_

_Ada yang tahu kenapa? Mari kita tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang :D_

_Oh—FF ini tidak hanya terfokus pada kematian Jihye, tapi juga terfokus sama hubungan Jeje sama Uno :3 ehehehe~ Lee Jongsik itu Out Chara, yaaa :) dia hanya makhluk imajinasi yang berperan dalam ff ini_

_Kebanyakan cing-cong ._._

_Thanks for reading the story, don't forget to leave some reviews ^^_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	3. Keping 2

Clandestine © KENzeira

**Keping**

**II**

**:::**

**::: Jealous, huh?** **:::**

_=8=8=8=8=8=8=_

Sosok itu tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang, sepasang zambrud miliknya memandang seseorang yang tengah terlelap. Orang itu tidak bisa dikatakan terlelap mengingat kedua alisnya tertaut kini—ditambah peluh yang terus menetes dari wajah juga tubuhnya. Bahkan sesekali erangan halus lolos dari bibir plum yang _kissable_ itu.

Yunho yang menggenggam mug berlukiskan _hello kitty_ hanya bisa terdiam memandang laki-laki yang tertidur tersebut. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh dan membangunkannya. Ia takut _namja_ itu sedang tersesat dalam mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Namun apa daya, hanya terdiam dan memandangilah yang dapat ia lakukan kini.

"Enggh!"

Laki-laki itu nyaris membangunkan _namja_ yang tertidur itu ketika mendengar suara erangan cukup keras kembali lolos dari bibir _cherry_-nya. Mimpi apa ia sampai bisa seperti ini? Kenapa ia tak kunjung membangunkan diri? Yunho tidak tahan saat melihat raut wajah laki-laki itu terlihat begitu kesakitan. Dan ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak ia datang ke kamar ini.

"Jaejoong-_ah_! Ada apa denganmu?!" Yunho tampak khawatir sekarang, ia menyentuh bahu Jaejoong namun tak ada reaksi yang ia dapat. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia mencoba menggoyangkan bahu laki-laki itu. Dan detik berikutnya, sepasang doe yang memerah itu terbuka lebar dan napasnya begitu terengah.

Kim Jaejoong mencoba terbangun dari posisinya, dengan sigap Yunho membantunya.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab, sang _namja_ pemilik marga Jung itu bisa melihat kedua lengan Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia pasti sedang ketakutan saat ini. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan laki-laki yang tengah benjir oleh peluh itu.

"Jangan takut, mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Aku ada di sini, Jaejoong-_ah_." Rupanya _namja_ yang tengah menggenggam lengan sosok yang ketakutan itu sedang mencoba menenangkan.

"_Hyung_…" lirihnya lalu entah sadar atau tidak ia memeluk tubuh Yunho yang berada di samping kanannya. Biarlah teman satu flatya tahu keadaannya sekarang, bahwa sesungguhnya ia sangat butuh perlindungan.

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, ia kaget ketika tiba-tiba tangan putih dan halus itu meraihnya—membawanya ke posisi di mana ia seperti sedang memeluknya. Jaejoong tak bereaksi, kepala laki-laki itu ia sembunyikan di balik dada bidang _namja_ Jung itu. Yunho bisa merasakan ada aura kesedihan yang kentara, ia bisa merasakan kala Jaejoong memeluknya. Seolah sedang menyalurkan rasa sedihnya lewat pelukan itu.

"Uhm, Jaejoong-_ah_…"

Rupanya laki-laki itu mulai merasa panas. Namun, Jaejoong tak menyahut.

"Jaejoong-ie…"

"Hm?" akhirnya laki-laki itu menyahut, dan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Entah kenapa Yunho menyayangkan itu, tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin dipeluk lagi.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu coklat." Ujarnya lalu meraih mug yang beberapa saat lalu di simpan di meja nakas yang tersedia dalam kamar itu. Jaejoong menerimanya, namun tidak segera meminumnya. Ia justru memandangi susu coklat itu, melihat sendiri bayangan dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Tidurku terganggu mendengar eranganmu. Akhirnya aku membuatkan satu mug susu coklat dan menghampirimu ke sini." Yunho memotong pertanyaan yang belum selesai Jaejoong lanjutkan. Laki-laki itu terdiam, tak merespon penjelasan yang diberikan _namja_ Jung.

"_Mianhae_…" dan ia mengatakan hal yang sama setiap malamnya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf. Bukan keinginanmu mendapat mimpi buruk, Jae. Jujur saja, aku memang terganggu, tapi aku lebih terganggu jika kau terus meminta maaf seperti ini." jelasnya. Jaejoong terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Jung Yunho meraih dagu _namja_ berwajah tirus itu agar saling berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat kegugupan sekaligus ketakutan yang terpampang di wajah cantik itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang wajahnya terpahat indah seperti Kim Jaejoong? Sepasang mata doe-nya yang besar, hidung bangirnya, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang begitu _kissable_—membuat siapa saja ingin mencium dan merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Laki-laki itu mengusap pelan peluh di kening Jaejoong lalu berkata, "jangan lupa untuk memanjatkan doa sebelum memasuki dunia mimpi. Aku akan menemanimu tidur untuk malam ini."

_Namja_ cantik itu tersentak namun ia tak bisa menolak.

Dua anak manusia itu tidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong menelusupkan wajahnya di antara dada bidangnya. Sedangkan tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang ramping _namja_ bermarga Kim itu.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ketika Jaejoong pindah ke flat ini, ia baru bisa tidur nyenyak. Benar-benar nyenyak sampai ia tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho. Selama malam yang panjang itu, ia hanya bisa merenung. Kelopak matanya ia biarkan terbuka. Bayangan ketika Lee Jongsik dan Kim Jaejoong yang berkenalan terus berputar dalam memori otaknya. Berputar berulang-ulang.

Dan hal itu entah bagaimana bisa membuat Yunho menderita. Cemburu? Ia nyaris menyerupai orang idiot jika memang benar itu perasaan cemburu. Pandangan mata Jongsik begitu dalam waktu itu, menyelami apa saja yang ada dalam bola mata besar milik teman satu flatnya. Sepanjang malam itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berkedip tanpa sekalipun merubah posisi—mengingat ia takut Jaejoong akan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Dan paginya ia mendapati manik musang miliknya memerah. Namun, bagaimanapun ia lelah dan mengantuk saat mentari sudah menyapa, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki untuk bekerja. Oh, _dear_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu…

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_. Jongsik, Lee Jongsik _imnida_." Pria bermata sipit itu membalas salam perkenalannya dengan sesosok _namja_ cantik di hadapannya.

Ketiga orang itu makan malam bersama saat itu. Bisa Yunho lihat—bahkan ketika dalam keadaan makan, sepasang mata sipit milik Jongsik terus tertuju pada Jaejoong. Pandangan yang tak bisa Yunho jabarkan secara detail. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu panas.

"Selesai makan malam sebaiknya kau segera pulang, Jongsik-_ah_."

Laki-laki itu memandang Yunho dengan makanan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyahnya untuk kemudian ia telan sebelum menjawab perkataan teman baiknya. "Ya, tentu saja. Lagi pula besok aku ada jam kuliah." Katanya.

"Di mana kau mengambil kuliah, _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho benci ketika Jongsik memamerkan senyuman menggodanya kepada _namja_ cantik itu, baginya itu terlihat menjijikan. Kenapa temannya itu harus tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan?

"Di Kyunghee _university_, aku mendapat beasiswa di sana." Jawabnya. Dan bisa tertebak sepasang mata doe yang indah itu membulat—menunjukkan betapa kaget dan kagumnya ia mendengar itu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Joongie?"

Yunho mendelik ketika mendengar Jongsik memanggil Kim Jaejoong dengan kata Joongie. Ia saja tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku baru saja lulus dari Senior High School, aku hanya perlu mengambil surat keterangan kelulusan minggu depan—mengingat prosesnya begitu merepotkan dan panjang." Cerocos _namja_ berambut almond itu, begitu terlihat bersemangat.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, habiskan makan malammu dan cuci semua piringnya." Untuk meng-_cut_ adegan obrolan antara Jaejoong dan Jongsik, akhirnya Yunho berani mengatakan itu.

"_Nde_, _hyung_."

Lee Jongsik memandang Yunho sekilas, lalu ia kembali memandang _namja_ yang cantik dan menarik itu. Ia memandang Yunho, Jaejoong lagi, Yunho lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai Jongsik tersadar betapa terlihat idiot dirinya. Dengan santai laki-laki bermarga Lee itu melanjukan makan malamnya, entah kenapa ia ingin segera pulang.

Yunho bisa merasakan aura kegugupan yang terpancar dari tingkah laku teman baiknya. Namun, ia tak perduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah… _namja_ cantik itu tak lagi mengobrol dengan teman baiknya.

Dan Yunho harus mengerang frustasi mengingat bayangan tentang waktu itu terus terulang dalam kepalanya. Terlebih di saat mata doe besar itu terlihat begitu bersinar kala ia tahu bahwa Jongsik mengambil kuliah karena kecerdasannya mendapatkan beasiswa. Jangan tanya kenapa karena Yunho tak tahu jawabannya.

—mungkinkah cemburu?

~oOo~

Kim Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya.

Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas adegan itu. Dua orang laki-laki tengah berciuman dengan panasnya, dan sialnya ia tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia yang hendak mengembalikan sesuatu pada flat sebelahnya justru dikejutkan oleh ciuman sang pemilik flat dan entah dengan siapa. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang tak berkedip. Ia masih dalam posisinya—berada di ambang pintu.

"Uh—_shit_!" umpat laki-laki bermarga Shim itu setelah melepas pagutannya. Ia merapikan sekilas rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan _namja_ yang diciumnya, _namja_ itu juga terlihat sedang merapikan rambut dan juga kancing kemejanya yang entah bagaimana bisa terbuka.

"_Mianhae_ sudah mengganggumu, Changmin-_sshi_. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan dua buah CD dengan _cover_ depan berlukiskan _Transformer_. Changmin tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak mendekati laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut.

"Kau mau meminjam yang lainnya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, mata doe-nya tertuju pada sosok yang begitu… manis dan menggemaskan di balik tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang dicium Changmin? Sadar dengan pandangan yang ditujukan Jaejoong, akhirnya laki-laki itu menarik dengan lembut tangan _namja_ manis itu agar berada di sampingnya.

"Dia kekasihku," ujarnya tanpa ditanya.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kata laki-laki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya, Jaejoong ikut membungkukkan badan.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Aku teman Changmin yang tinggal di sebelah flatnya."

"Aku sudah tahu," jawabnya dengan diakhiri senyum. Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya bisa membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Ah, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah pergi ke taman bersama Yunho _hyung_? Kudengar orang-orang yang berdatangan ke taman semakin menggila mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba." Cerocos Changmin. Sejujurnya ia sedang mencoba mencari topik karena ia takut Jaejoong akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai 'kegiatan'nya barusan.

"Uh… itu, aku belum kembali lagi ke taman setelah hari itu. Lagi pula, yang kulihat sepertinya Yunho _hyung_ sama sekali tidak mendapat jatah libur. Mungkin karena café tempatnya bekerja selalu ramai dikunjungi."

"Kau benar, di musim gugur terkadang banyak orang-orang yang senang mencari hiburan—di café sekalipun." Timpal Kyuhyun.

"Rasanya tidak enak juga jika aku hanya berdiam diri di flat tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku ingin bekerja tetapi surat kelulusanku belum aku ambil." Keluh Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di café yang sama dengan Yunho _hyung_. Pemiliknya adalah tetanggaku." Kyuhyun menawarkan. Sepasang mata doe yang indah itu terlihat berbinar.

"_Jinjja_? Tentu saja aku mau!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menemui pemiliknya? Aku harus membawamu agar si jidat lebar itu mau menerimamu bekerja di café." Ajak Kyuhyun. Jangan tanya kenapa ia sangat senang memanggil Park Yoochun dengan sebutan jidat lebar, karena ia melakukannya atas dasar keiblisannya—kesenangannya.

"Jidat lebar?"

"Itu panggilan sayang." Sambil mengatakan itu, ia mengerling jahil. Changmin yang mendengar itu mau tak mau memasang wajah kusut—alis bertaut ditambah bibir yang mengerucut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga! Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau yakin dia laki-laki?"

Jaejoong sukses mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar itu dari mulut Yoochun. Tentu saja karena 'dia' yang ia maksud adalah dirinya. Menyebalkan.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_, dia itu sungguh-sungguh seorang _namja_. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lucuti saja pakaiannya." Saran kurang ajar keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun—dan yeah, tentu saja mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong.

Mata Yoochun menyipit, jangan katakan kalau ia menyanggupi saran kelewat kurang ajar yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Namun, mau bagaimanapun pikiran _namja_ cantik kita terus melayang ke sana. Uh?

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Aku percaya dia laki-laki. Tapi, uhm… apa kau sanggup bekerja? Aku tidak mau ada karyawan yang mengeluh, terlebih lagi jika mudah sakit. Itu merepotkan." Cerocos suara _husky_ itu—Yoochun.

"_Hyung_, kau tenang saja. Aku bukan orang yang mudah mengeluh, aku juga pekerja keras. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik! Terimalah aku, _hyung_!" sambil mengatakan itu, Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Yoochun mengusap dagunya dengan tangan kanan, berlagak seperti orang berpikir. Sampai akhirnya…

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja besok."

~oOo~

Kim Jaejoong tengah asyik dengan PSPnya. Bermain _game_. Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun sampai _namja_ itu memberikan PSP miliknya pada Jaejoong. Dengan alasan 'menumpuk di rumah' Kyuhyun dengan suka rela 'menghisabkan' salah satu PSPnya.

"Kau punya PSP?" tanya suara _baritone_ di belakangnya.

"Eung!" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dalam PSP. Yunho—laki-laki itu duduk di samping Jaejoong, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan teman satu flatnya.

"Kau suka bermain _game_?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Oh, astaga. Aku baru saja pulang bekerja dan aku sangat lapar. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau diganggu, hmm?" keluhnya. Cacing-cacing dalam perut Yunho sudah protes rupanya, terbukti dari suara 'kruyuuuk' yang begitu mengganggu—dan tentu saja membuat malu.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan terdapat kata _'pause'_ yang menghalangi gambarnya. Lalu Jaejoong menoleh ke arah samping kanannya—ke arah Jung Yunho.

"_Mianhae_, aku terus bermain _game_ sampai melupakan kewajibanku memasak makan malam untukmu, _hyung_." Ujarnya penuh penyesalan. Yunho tidak tega melihat itu.

_Namja_ Jung itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "_Aniyo_, ini bukan salahmu. Uhm—lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Kau pasti belum makan malam, 'kan? Lagi pula, sesekali kita harus keluar untuk jalan-jalan, yeah meskipun hanya sekedar mengisi perut."

"_Hyung_, apa kau yakin? Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Mau atau tidak?" Yunho menegaskan.

Jaejoong mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Tentu saja!" serunya bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho tampak sedang meniup-niup ramennya, sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di depannya. Setelah berunding cukup lama, akhirnya dua anak manusia itu sepakat untuk memberi makan cacing dalam perut mereka di Kedai Ramen. Bukan tempat yang dikatakan mewah untuk makan malam, justru terkesan sangat sederhana.

"Kau jangan dulu minum soju, kau masih muda. Minum air putih saja." Celetuk Yunho disela aktivitasnya meniup ramen.

"Baiklah, _hyung_." Balasnya lalu memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. "Eumh… kenapa aku tidak melihat Jongsik _hyung_ lagi? Memangnya di mana ia tinggal?" tanyanya setelah menelan ramen yang barusan dikunyahnya.

Yunho mendelik, "huh? Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang temanku?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya bertanya saja. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tembak _namja_ bermanik musang itu.

Dan silahkan salahkan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong tersendak mendengarnya. "_H_-_hyuung_! Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman baik dengan banyak orang di Seoul, agar aku punya teman ketika aku kesepian, itu saja." Jelasnya.

Mata Yunho menyipit—terkesan tidak memercayai perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku apa, huh? Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau merasa sepi. Aku bahkan teman satu flatmu."

"Ada kalanya kau tak di rumah, _hyung_. Seperti ketika kau bekerja."

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang. "Jangan tanyakan apapun tentang Jongsik padaku. Kau benar-benar membuatku… aish!"

"Aku membuatmu apa, _hyung_? Apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya tentang Jongsik _hyung_ padamu? Bukankah kau teman baiknya?" cerocos Jaejoong.

"Habiskan ramenmu dan kita akan segera pulang." Tegasnya. Ah… Yunho memang selalu seperti itu. Dan entah apa yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu justru terkekeh pelan.

"_Jealous_, huh?" celetuk Jaejoong seraya terkekeh pelan. Yunho tidak menjawab, laki-laki itu melanjutkan acara memberi makan cacingnya.

Jaejoong mengusap-ngusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, sesekali ia akan menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya. Ia agak menyesali keputusannya tidak memakai jaket sebelum ia dan Yunho berniat makan malam di luar.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka di Kedai Ramen, dua anak manusia itu terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalan setapak—menuju ke flat mereka. Musim dingin memang belum nampak, namun sepertinya musim gugur pun tak bisa menyembunyikan hembusan anginnya yang dingin. Dan hal itu sangat mengganggu bagi Jaejoong mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kaos biasa dengan celana panjang. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang mengenakan kaos sekaligus jaket, _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terlihat _enjoy_.

"Dingin, hmm?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

_Namja_ Jung itu tersenyum lalu melepas jaketnya dan tentu saja memakaikannya pada laki-laki yang tengah kedinginan tersebut.

"_Hyung_…" _namja_ cantik itu ingin memprotes, tapi urung ketika tiba-tiba bibirnya dikunci oleh telunjuk Yunho—isyarat untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Pakai saja, _arra_?"

"_Nde, arraseo hyungie_."

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Ia senang dengan panggilan itu, terasa lebih… err manis? Entahlah. Yang pasti laki-laki itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Sepertinya hatinya sedang dipenuhi bunga kali ini. Terasa menyenangkan dan… hangat.

"_Hyung_…"

"Hmm?"

_Namja_ itu tampak ragu mengatakan sesuatu. "Besok… uh—besok mungkin saja aku akan bekerja di tempat yang sama denganmu, _hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selama di rumah. Aku hanya diam dan aku sangat bosan. Aku membutuhkan aktivitas. Dengan bekerja, aku tidak akan kebosanan." Ia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu tanggapan apa."

"_Hyung_…"

"Aku tak punya hak untuk menghalangimu bekerja. Tetapi, aku minta kau jangan terlalu keras. Katakan padaku jika kau sudah merasa lelah, _arraseo_?"

"_Gomawo,_ _hyung_!"

Yunho tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memeluknya. Pelukan terima kasih, huh? Apapun itu, _namja_ Jung tersebut tetap menikmatinya. Ia justru tertawa kecil seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sosok yang memeluknya itu.

Jangan salahkan siapapun jika Jung Yunho jatuh cinta. Tidak, jangan salahkan siapapun, apapun. Laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia akan seperti ini. Ia tak peduli pandangan orang lain. Ia akan menikmati perasaan aneh ini dengan senang hati, meski terkadang cercaan orang-orang menyesakkan dan menyakitkan hati.

Masalahnya adalah… apakah _namja_ itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama?

**o**

**O**

**o**

Kebiasaan Yunho ketika waktu sedang senggang kala ia bekerja adalah memainkan ponselnya. Entah itu berkirim pesan dengan temannya, bermain _game_, melihat video klip musik, atau bahkan _browsing_. Hanya sekedar membunuh waktu sampai para pelanggan berdatangan kembali dan memesan minuman. Namun nampaknya kebiasaan itu sudah berubah, dimulai dari hari ini.

Laki-laki dengan gaya rambut brunette itu terlihat anteng memandangi sosok yang tengah mengepel lantai. Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian kerja itu—meski terlihat kebesaran. Hari senin sampai kamis memang tidak banyak yang berkunjung ke café ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang memilih café ini sebagai tempat berdiskusi atau hanya sekedar minum _coffee_.

Kebiasaan baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Memperhatikan sosok yang kau suka dalam jarak yang dekat itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan, begitulah pikir Yunho.

"Kulihat kau selalu memperhatikan pegawai baru itu, tertarik huh?" tanya sang bos—Park Yoochun, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di _counter_ café tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Laki-laki yang terkenal dengan sebutan _cassanova_ itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dalam kotak.

"Dia teman satu flatku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku memperhatikannya." Elaknya.

"Aku tahu... awalnya kupikir dia perempuan, ternyata laki-laki." Ujar Yoochun sambil menyalakan rokoknya dengan api dari korek gas. Lalu ia menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lewat hidung. Asap sarat nikotin itu mengepul.

"Aku baru tahu kau seorang perokok,"

"Aku melakukannya apabila sedang frustasi. Aku lebih memilih merokok dari pada minum-minum sampai _hang over_. Merusak imej tampanku." Katanya dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Seorang pria _cassanova_ frustasi, eh? Lucu sekali," celetuk Yunho dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, bahkan aku terlihat sangat lucu ketika frustasi hanya gara-gara seekor perempuan gila yang menjijikan." Ucapnya pedas.

"Seekor, huh? Bahasamu boleh juga."

Yoochun tertawa hambar. "Yeah, dia tidak bisa disebut seorang perempuan karena ia sudah bermutasi menjadi laki-laki. Seumur hidupku, baru kali ini aku tidak tahu kalau kekasihku sendiri seorang butchie. Kau tahu apa itu butchie? Istilah _namja_ dalam pasangan sesama _yeoja_."

"Lesbian?"

Laki-laki yang tengah merokok itu mengangguk.

"Menyedihkan sekali hidupmu. Apa kau berniat mengikuti jalurnya? Mungkin saja kau frustasi dan mempunyai ide untuk mencari pasangan sesama jenis. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit untukmu mendapat pasangan mengingat kau cukup tampan—meski tak lebih tampan dariku." Cerocos Yunho tetap eksis.

"Kalau kau juga menjadi gay, akan kupikirkan kembali." Candanya.

"Kenapa aku? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padaku, astaga, jangan katakan itu."

Kali ini Yoochun benar-benar tertawa, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung pegawai sekaligus sahabatnya. "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Kalau teman satu flatmu bersedia menjadi _bottom_-ku, akan aku pikirkan dengan sangat matang."

Yunho mendelik sebal. "Apa katamu? Hey! Kim Jaejoong itu takkan mau dengan _playboy_ kacangan sepertimu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan memperbolehkan dia menyukaimu. Kau itu ibarat buaya berbulu domba, sangat liar dan berbahaya."

"Aku baru mendengar pribahasa itu, sejak kapan kau menggantinya dari srigala menjadi buaya, eh?"

"_I'm serious_, Park Yoochun-_sshi_." Ujar Yunho dingin. Laki-laki itu kembali tenggelam dengan pemandangan yang indah di hadapannya. Kim Jaejoong yang masih mengepel lantai tanpa tahu bahwa dirinya barusan menjadi bahan topik pembicaraan.

_Namja_ cantik itu menoleh ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum sambil melabaikan tangan. Yunho yang melihat itu tak sanggup menahan senyumannya dan ikut melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya mendengus.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang menyukainya." Tembaknya.

"Apa? Siapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"_Nothing_," jawab Yoochun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan sekotak bungkus rokok di atas meja _counter_ café. Yunho mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, siapa tahu masih ada beberapa batang rokok. Namun rupanya bungkus itu sudah kosong dan kali ini ganti Yunho yang mendengus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki pemilik marga Jung itu terlihat gelisah. Sepasang manik musangnya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada telungkupan itu. Tertidur. Jaejoong tak sengaja tertidur ketika menunggu Yunho mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian semula. Mungkin efek kelelahan yang membuat kelopak mata doe miliknya terasa berat untuk dibuka.

"Jae, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Yunho mencoba membangunkan teman satu flatnya.

"Engh…" laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu kedua lengannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek-ngucek matanya yang terasa berat. "_Hyung_, kau sudah selesai, _eoh_?" tanyanya.

"_Nde_, ayo kita pulang sebelum bis yang akan mengangkut kita berlalu."

Dua anak manusia itu terlihat tak banyak bicara ketika mereka sudah berada dalam bis. Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terkantuk-kantuk menahan matanya agar tetap terjaga. Namun rupanya ia tak bisa menahan kantuk yang mendera mata doe-nya. Yunho tersenyum simpul lalu ia memposisikan kepala _namja_ cantik itu supaya bersandar di bahunya.

Posisi itu bertahan sampai bis yang membawa mereka berhenti di halte depan. Laki-laki itu dengan berat hati harus kembali membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya karena mereka harus turun. Jika tidak, bis ini akan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih jauh dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa sampai kembali di halte ini.

Kali ini, dua _namja_ itu sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju flat. Jarak flat ke halte bis hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Nampaknya Yunho tidak tega dengan cara berjalan Jaejoong yang terlihat asal-asalan. Efek mengantuk, mungkin.

"Naiklah ke punggungku," perintah Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik, aku tidak mengizinkanmu lagi bekerja besok." Tegasnya meski ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, tampak kesal.

"Baiklah!" ujarnya, lalu ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang _namja_ Jung itu. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho terkekeh pelan, dua lengan miliknya menahan bobot laki-laki itu agar tidak jatuh dalam gendongannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sangat ringan." Celetuknya sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan gembolan di belakangnya—Kim Jaejoong. "Berapa berat badanmu, eh?"

Tak ada jawaban. Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan napas teratur dari _namja_ yang sedang digendongnya. Terasa menggelitik lehernya namun ia merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu. Baru ia tahu kalau ternyata teman satu flatnya mudah tertidur di mana saja.

Sepertinya malam ini Jung Yunho harus menahan rasa lapar dalam perutnya. Ia tidak akan tega jika harus kembali membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya itu.

—masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya, eh?

**T**arik **B**ang **C**hangmin

A/N

_Dua minggu mengabaikan ff ini rasanya gimana gitu. Biasalah, aku sibuk menghadapi Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas *alesan* :D_

_Di keping dua tidak nampak konflik, ya? Ringan-ringan saja. Aku pengen buat Uno menyukai Jeje secara natural. Biar nggak terkesan buru-buru ^^ atau malah terkesan buru-buru? O.o_

_Aku agak shock liat reviews di keping satu, astaga reviewsnya menurun drastis. Apa ceritanya tidak menarik atau penuturan kata-katanya tidak enak, ya? Atau mungkin summary-nya tidak menarik? O.o *mencoba introspeksi diri*_

_Harus aku akui, semunafik apapun seorang author yang berkata tidak memaksa memberi reviews, tetap saja ia membutuhkan reviews. Tahu kenapa? Karena seseorang menulis untuk dibaca dan dikomentari. Bukan hanya dipajang. Para author pasti ngerti kondisi di saat ff mereka mendapat sedikit perhatian, perasaan malas pun muncul untuk melanjutkan chapter seterusnya. Aku nggak mau ff ini senasib dengan ff-ku __**In Yours, There's Me**__ yang aku __**discontinue**__. Sebisaku—meskipun tak banyak menarik perhatian, aku akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini sampai akhir meski mungkin bakal lemot kayak kura-kura. Ehehehe ^^_

_Maaf bila ada salah kata dan menyinggung pembaca—bow. Terima kasih tak terkira yang sudah memberi reviews-nya di keping satu ^^_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_Thursday, June 13, 2013_


	4. Keping 3

Clandestine © KENzeira

**Keping**

**III**

**:::**

**::: Some Memory and The Tragedy :::**

_=8=8=8=8=8=8=_

Kim Jaejoong tengah terduduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Siang itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan dengan menggunakan KTX—kereta api super cepat. Ia hanya akan berkunjung ke sekolahnya untuk mengambil surat keterangan lulus dan mungkin akan mampir sejenak ke rumah keluarganya.

_Namja_ itu memakai _headphone_ yang melingkari lehernya, ia sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan musik. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali memasangnya di kedua telinga. Memutar ulang musik instrumental favoritnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk menempuh jarak dari Seoul ke Busan.

Semua penumpang berdesak-desakkan ingin segera menuju pintu keluar kereta ketika KTX yang ditumpanginya sudah sampai tujuan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu pun ingin segera menghirup udara segar dengan sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan dirinya dari kereta.

"Aish, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya. Beruntung, ia sudah bisa menghirup udara segar mengingat ia sudah berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

Tapi sepertinya hari itu bukan hari yang mudah bagi Jaejoong. Mendadak ada seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang…

"Aww… _appo_!"

…menginjak kaki kanannya.

Bukannya meminta maaf, pria itu justru ngeloyor tanpa tahu kesalahannya. Jaejoong meringis pelan. Sekalipun ia mengenakan sepatu, bukan berarti injakan pria kekar itu tidak berdampak pada kaki kanannya yang malang.

"Seharusnya aku menuruti perintah Yunho _hyung_ untuk tidak pergi ke Busan sekarang." Keluhnya dengan nada menyesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseok-seok—dan jangan lupakan wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik itu ia tekuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi… harus kukatakan bahwa nyaris seluruh nilaimu menurun," ujar Lee _songsaenim_ sambil menyodorkan surat keterangan lulus pada mantan siswanya.

Jaejoong mengambilnya dan menunduk. Ia merasa malu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau biasanya selalu bertahan menjadi juara pertama, tapi kali ini kau bahkan tidak masuk sepuluh besar." _Songsaenim_ yang biasanya selalu membanggakan Kim Jaejoong selaku siswanya yang rajin dan pandai tidak tahan untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Bagaimana bisa nilai siswanya menurun begitu drastis? Pasti ada alasan di balik itu.

"_Joesonghamnida_, aku hanya kurang belajar sebelum menghadapi ujian, _songsaenim_." Jawabnya. Ia jujur akan hal itu. Setelah tahu Jihye meninggal dunia menjelang ujian, ia tidak bisa mengonsentrasikan pikirannya ke pelajaran. Yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah… menyelesaikan ujian selama satu minggu dan kemudian ia akan pergi ke Seoul.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu bercerita. Kembalilah ke sekolah ini jika kau merindukan suasana sekolah." Lee _songsaenim_ mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kim Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gedung sekolah itu. Rasa ngilu masih terasa sedikit akibat insiden kereta KTX, namun setidaknya kali ini ia terlihat bisa berjalan dengan normal—meski sesungguhnya ia bersusah payah menahan sakit di kaki kanannya.

Bukannya segera pulang, Jaejoong justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Entah kenapa ia sangat merindukan tempat itu.

Sepoi angin yang terasa lebih kencang menerpanya, membuat rambutnya berantakan. Namun ia tak mengindahkan hal itu, ia tetap berdiri di sana—di atas gedung sekolah sambil melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Siswa-siswi berhamburan di sana sambil membawa buku ke mana-mana. Sepertinya ujian untuk tingkat satu dan dua tengah di mulai.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan masih tetap melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Gedung sekolahnya terbilang besar. Terdapat tiga gedung yang berbeda dan ketiganya memiliki bangunan tingkat empat.

Entah bagaimana bisa ia jadi teringat dengan Jihye. Suatu keberuntungan besar gadis itu dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Jihye mengandalkan kejeniusannya, bukan mengandalkan uang seperti siswi kebanyakan. Kalau saja gadis itu masih hidup, ia pasti sedang melangsungkan ujian seperti siswa-siswi lainnya mengingat ia masih tingkat dua.

Masih Jaejoong ingat ketika gadis itu bermanja padanya. Jihye akan terus menggandeng lengannya bahkan ketika ia dan gadis itu berada di kafetaria sekolah. Jihye bilang, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi apabila bersamanya—bersama Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, karena pada dasarnya ia juga merasa nyaman. Seperti mempunyai adik perempuan yang menyenangkan.

Sampai suatu ketika gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya di atap sekolah.

Saat itu…

Jihye menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong. Dua anak manusia itu tengah anteng memandang apa yang terhampar di bawah sana. Sesekali gadis itu akan bermain-main dengan jari-jemari laki-laki di sampingnya.

"_Oppa_, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanyanya waktu itu.

"Mm-hmm," jawab Jaejoong seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa arti aku untukmu, _oppa_?"

"Kau sudah seperti adik perempuanku."

Gadis itu mendongkak demi melihat wajah _namja_ yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Matanya yang ibarat musang itu menyipit. "Kenapa harus adik perempuan?" tanyanya agak kesal.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kau tidak mau dianggap adik laki-laki."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat kesal. "Baiklah… jelaskan padaku agar aku tahu maksudmu."

"_Oppa_, aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang _namja_. Kita sudah sering bersama selama ini, apa kau tak merasakan apapun padaku?"

Dan jangan tanya apa jawaban yang diberi Jaejoong pada gadis malang itu. Tentu saja… menolaknya.

"Jangan katakan kalau rumor yang mengatakan _oppa_ adalah gay itu benar. Tidak, jangan katakan itu." Jihye tidak berani membayangkan kalau semua yang dikatakan teman-temannya tentang kakak kelasnya itu benar.

"Tidak Jihye-_ya_, aku tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja aku menolaknmu karena aku memang sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri."

Gadis itu mendengus sebal. "Terserahlah. Tapi aku akan membuat _oppa_ jatuh cinta padaku!" tegasnya.

Semuanya berlalu. Kekeras-kepalaan gadis itu, keteguhannya, semuanya berlalu.

Kim Jaejoong menghela napas panjang ketika ia mengingat kejadian di atap sekolah itu. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Jung Jihye benar-benar memiliki kesamaan dengan Jung Yunho. Mata musangnya, sifatnya yang tak mau dibantah, dan banyak lagi yang lain. Tentu saja, mereka itu saudara kandung, 'kan?

**=::=::=::=::=::=::=**

Jung Yunho tengah mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru dicucinya. Baru saja ia sudah melapor pada Park Yoochun bahwa hari ini Kim Jaejoong tak bisa masuk bekerja. Teman satu flatnya itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan untuk mengambil surat keterangan kelulusan.

"Hari ini tidak ada pemandangan yang bagus, _eoh_?" celetuk sang bos yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai Jaejoong sebagai laki-laki!" Sungut Yunho mencibir keki.

"Huh? Padahal aku tidak mengatakan kalau pemandangan yang kumaksud adalah _namja_ cantik itu. Ah, ini merupakan pertanda kalau kau memang menyukainya." Yoochun semakin gencar menggoda pegawainya itu, ia tertawa setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Aish… kau memang selalu menyebalkan. Kalau saja kau bukan bos di sini, sudah kupatahkan lehermu!" cetus Yunho galak. Mendengar itu membuat Yoochun semakin tenggelam dalam tawanya, dan entah kenapa _namja_ Jung itu juga ikut tertawa.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" suara _baritone_ menginterupsi tawa dua makhluk itu. Yoochun maupun Yunho menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Jongsik-_ah_! Kukira siapa, ternyata kau. Tenang saja, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Lagi pula aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku." Yunho berkata sambil menunjuk tumpukan gelas yang sudah mengkilap.

"Baguslah… Uhm, apakah Kim Jaejoong ada di flatmu?"

Sepasang mata musang itu menyipit. Sungguh, ia tidak suka ketika temannya menanyakan hal apapun tentang Jaejoong. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang teman satu flatku, huh? Dia tidak ada di sana, dia sedang di Busan." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Busan? Sedang apa dia di Busan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jongsik semakin asyik menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada orangnya langsung!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku minta nomor ponselnya."

"_MWO_? _Shireo_!" amarah _namja_ Jung itu sudah di ubun-ubun rupanya. Ia tidak sadar sudah membentak teman masa kecilnya sendiri.

"Kau bilang aku harus menanyakannya langsung. Kau ini bagaimana sih," kata Jongsik sambil memasang wajah heran.

"_Yaa_! Sebenarnya kau datang ke café untuk menemuiku atau menemui Jaejoong, huh?"

"Err—menemuimu untuk menanyakan di mana teman satu flatmu itu."

Yoochun menahan tawa mendengar pengakuan Jongsik yang begitu blakblak-an. Namun rupanya pria _cassanova_ itu tak sanggup menahan tawanya ketika melihat amarah yang begitu tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho.

"Sepertinya akan ada cinta segitiga, eh? Atau mungkin empat?" celetuknya membuat _death glare_ dari Yunho tertuju langsung ke arahnya. Yoochun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tawa tanpa perduli tatapan heran dari Jongsik tertuju padanya. Oh, ya ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kelihatannya kau sangat tidak suka apabila aku menanyakan teman satu flatmu itu. Kenapa?" Jongsik bertanya pada laki-laki yang kini tengah melangkah di jalanan Apgujeong-dong bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Sungguh, jawaban itu amat sangat tidak memuaskan bagi Jongsik. "Kau menyukainya?" akhirnya ia berani berkata demikian.

Yunho berhenti melangkah. Laki-laki itu terdiam, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kurasa aku memang menyukainya."

Dan jawaban itu cukup memuaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah seterpukau itu melihat seorang laki-laki yang begitu err—cantik, mungkin?" sepertinya pria bermata sipit itu tidak tahu kalau ia sedang menumbalkan dirinya ke dalam mulut seekor buaya. Huh?

"Jongsik-_ah_, berhenti bermain-main denganku. Lama-lama kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Yoochun," ujar Yunho terdengar begitu lemah. Ah, sungguh, _namja_ Jung itu tidak tahan diolok-olok oleh bosnya sendiri. Dan ia tak mau menambah daftar orang yang ingin mengolok-olok dirinya.

"_I'm serious_, Yunho-_ah_. Aku tidak sedang bermain-main denganmu."

"Jongsik yang kukenal adalah teman kecilku yang begitu haus sex dengan seorang perempuan. Catat! Seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Aku yakin yang kau rasakan pada Jaejoong itu hanya euphoria saja, bukan sungguh-sungguh rasa suka." Yunho berceloteh panjang-lebar.

_Namja_ bermata sipit itu mendelik sebal ketika mendengar kata 'haus sex'. Yeah, meski harus diakui bahwa Jongsik memang seperti itu adanya. Tapi setidaknya tak harus dikatakan se-frontal itu, 'kan?

"Bagaimana kalau haus akan Jaejoong, hmm?"

Oh, dia baru saja menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri.

"Jongsik-_sshi_, anggap aku tak mendengar apapun! Astaga, kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini?!" Yunho mengerang frustasi. Dan entah kenapa Jongsik justru tertawa.

"Aku bercanda, Yunho-_ah_. Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan merebut kecengan sahabatnya sendiri," Ujarnya seraya terkikik geli.

"Kecengan? Oh… baiklah-baiklah! Entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa menjadi gay paling idiot se-dunia! Berhenti terkikik atau kusumpal mulumu dengan sepatuku!" _namja_ Jung itu gencar mencetuskan kalimat. Bukannya takut, Jongsik kini justru tertawa menggelegar. Sangat mengganggu telinga.

Mendadak ponsel dalam saku celana Yunho berdering. Laki-laki itu segera merogohnya dan melihat nama kontak yang sedang menyambungkan telepon padanya. Wajah marahnya berubah seketika. Dan Jongsik tahu betul apa artinya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jaejoong-_ah_…"

Dugaannya seratus persen benar.

"Huh? Kau akan pulang besok pagi?... ah, ya, aku mengerti… berhati-hatilah." Dan _namja_ Jung itu mengakhiri teleponnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jongsik tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Jaejoong akan pulang besok pagi, tadinya ia akan pulang sore hari. Tapi rupanya ia masih merindukan keluarganya di Busan dan berniat menginap di sana." Yunho menjelaskan. "Ah, apa kau berniat menginap di flatku? Aku akan membeli ramen kalau kau mau." Tawarnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu lupa kalau barusan ia marah-marah pada sahabatnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku hanya berkunjung sebentar dan akan segera pulang, aku ada kelas besok pagi." Tolak Jongsik.

Dan dua anak manusia itu masuk ke dalam flat setelah menempuh jarak selama sepuluh menit di jalanan Apgujeong-dong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur," ujar Kim Seonhee—salah satu kakak perempuan Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Benar, ia tidak bisa tidur. "_Nuna_…"

Seonhee menghampiri adiknya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa denganmu, hm? Ceritakan padaku."

"Aku ingin susu cokelat."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin susu cokelat, _nuna_." Jaejoong mengulang kata-katanya.

Seonhee tertawa kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut adik kesayangannya. "Baiklah, _nuna_ akan membuatkanmu susu cokelat. Tapi setelah itu berjanjilah untuk segera tidur, _arra_?"

"_Nde, arasseo_."

Kim Jaejoong terdiam ketika kakaknya pergi membuatkan susu cokelat. Entah kenapa ia merasa merindukan Jung Yunho. Ia ingin bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia ingin laki-laki itu membuatkannya susu cokelat tiap kali ia hendak tidur. Ia ingin laki-laki itu mengusap-ngusap surai pirangnya sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Jaejoong sadar bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menginginkan susu cokelat. Tapi yeah… terserahlah." Seonhee berkata sambil menyodorkan segelas susu cokelat pada adiknya.

Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati. "_Gomawo_."

"Cepat habiskan dan segeralah tidur. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, itu hanya akan membuat beban dalam hidupmu semakin terasa berat." Tutur sang _nuna_ seraya memandang lekat-lekat sosok adiknya yang kini tengah sibuk meminum susu cokelat.

Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati.

_**Beban?**_

Yeah. Tak seharusnya ia merindukan sosok laki-laki yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Jung Jihye. Tak seharunya ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu baik dari laki-laki itu. Dan tak seharusnya Kim Jaejoong menyukai Jung Yunho.

~oOo~

Clandestine by KENzeira

~oOo~

Awan-awan menggantung di atas langit yang begitu cerah. Embun pagi membasahi dedaunan di sekitarnya. Dan burung-burung berkicau seolah menyambut hari itu dengan penuh semangat.

Kelopak mata milik seorang _namja_ terbuka secara perlahan. Retinanya menyeimbangkan cahaya matahari yang terasa begitu menyilaukan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe-nya pelan sampai ia mendapatkan pengelihatan yang normal. Laki-laki itu melirik weker di meja nakasnya. Baru pukul enam pagi lewat sedikit.

Kim Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya, lalu ia menyibakkan selimut yang semalaman ini menutupi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak, seperti ada bisikan-bisikan kecil yang menuntutnya untuk tidak keluar rumah. Perasaan itu terus mengganggu pikirannya, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan kegiatan membersihkan tubuh. Jaejoong keluar dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika ia ingat tak membawa pakaian ganti. Dan merupakan hal yang mustahil apabila ia meminjam pakaian pada kakak-kakaknya—mengingat mereka semua adalah perempuan. Jaejoong pun tidak mau menjadi 'kuno' apabila memakai pakaian ayahnya.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu memakai kembali pakaiannya yang kemarin. Dan ia begitu menikmati—dengan terpaksa—bau keringat yang menempel di pakaian itu.

"Sebelum pergi ke Seoul, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu, Jaejoongie." Sang ibu menyarankan. Mrs Kim tersenyum melihat putranya tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang entah apa.

"_Nde, umma_."

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, sayang?" Mrs Kim bertanya sambil menghampiri putranya.

"Buku harian. Aku mencari buku harian dengan sampul berwarna merah darah, _umma_. Aku yakin sebelum ke Seoul aku menyimpannya di dalam lemari." Jaejoong menjawab tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada sang ibu. Pandangan matanya sibuk mencari apa yang dicarinya.

"Milik Jung Jihye, hmm?"

Laki-laki itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu ia berbalik menghadap ibunya. "Bagaimana _umma_ tahu? Apa _umma_ yang menyimpannya?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menyentuh kedua bahu putranya, matanya memandang lekat-lekat sepasang doe besar itu. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "_Umma_ tahu karena _umma_ tak sengaja menemukannya di dalam lemarimu ketika hendak membersihkan kamar. Buku itu tampak berdebu dan _umma_ sudah menyimpannya di tempat yang aman. Jadi, berhentilah mencari-cari dan segeralah sarapan."

Wajah perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik itu terlihat lega. "_Gomawo, umma_. Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengatakan itu ia mencium pipi ibunya sambil berlalu pergi. Ia takut kena pukulan hangat di puncak kepalanya.

"Anak itu masih saja seperti bocah," gumam Mrs Kim seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kulihat pagi ini kau lebih sering melamun. Ada apa?"

Jung Yunho tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada suara _husky_ di sebelah telinganya. Bos-nya yang satu itu seolah sangat senang mengganggu ketenangan pegawainya.

"Yoochun-_ah_, kau membuatku kaget!" bukannya menjawab, laki-laki berambut brunette itu justru mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Huh? Aku hanya bertanya. Kau terlalu mendalami lamunan kotormu sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah ada di sebelahmu." Yoochun berkata enteng.

"Yaa! Aku tidak melamunkan hal-hal kotor!"

"Benarkah?" alis pria _cassanova_ itu terangkat sedikit—memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"Hmmm…" Yunho bergumam. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya aku tidak enak hati. Aku terus saja memikirkan teman satu flatku. Ada kekhawatiran tak beralasan yang benar-benar tidak bisa kupahami."

"Bilang saja kau merindukan Jaejoong. Bicara denganku tak perlu berbelit-belit, Yunho-_ah_," celetuk Yoochun yang sukses mendapat _death glare_ dari mata musang temannya.

"Harusnya aku sadar bahwa berbicara denganmu bukanlah ide bagus."

Pria _cassanova_ itu terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Jung Yunho. "Oh, ayolah, kawan! Kau hanya perlu mengutarakan perasaanmu dan kau tak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Telepon dia dan katakan kau merindukannya. _Simple as that_!"

"Ya Tuhan, sungguh, Yoochun-_ah_, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku akui aku memang merindukannya, tapi kali ini aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan menimpa Jaejoong. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu sementara aku tidak memiliki bukti, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa." Yunho yang sedikit geram akhirnya mencoba meluruskan maksudnya agar sang bos mengerti.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, kawan. Cobalah telepon dia dan katakan sedang apa. Kupikir di jam-jam seperti ini dia masih menunggu kereta datang." Yoochun mencoba untuk berkata serius. Mungkin ia keterlaluan barusan.

Dan Yunho mengikuti saran temannya. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan segera menghubungi seseorang yang selama ini berkemelut dalam pikirannya. Kim Jaejoong.

_Tuutt_… suara monoton itu terus terdengar sampai—

'_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Harap—_'

—Suara operator mengambil alih suara monoton itu. Hal itu cukup membuat Yunho semakin kalut bersama kekhawatirannya. Padahal sempat tersambung, namun tidak ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Kemana _namja_ itu?!

Tidak menyerah, laki-laki itu kembali mencoba menghubungi teman satu flatnya itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

Yunho bernapas lega, akhirnya ada yang menjawab teleponnya. Tapi… kenapa suaranya seperti perempuan?

"_Yeoboseyo_, bisa bicara dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Tampak tak terdengar jawaban, namun Yunho bisa menangkap percakapan perempuan itu yang entah dengan siapa.

"_Umma, sepertinya Joongie lupa membawa ponsel. Ada satu panggilan untuknya_…" ujar perempuan itu mengabaikan seseorang yang meneleponnya. Dan tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Yunho tahu bahwa _namja_ cantik itu melupakan ponselnya.

"Dia meninggalkan ponselnya, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dia sudah berangkat ke stasiun kereta. Apa ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kau bicarakan padanya?" Penerima telepon itu berkata pada Yunho.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, _nuna_. _Annyeong_." Laki-laki itu menjawab lalu menutup sambungannya. Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Sepertinya tidak berhasil," ujar Yoochun.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa napasnya tercekat. Perasaan ini sama ketika ia kehilangan Jung Jihye seumur hidupnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin mengalami hal iu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia takut, Jung Yunho sangat takut. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa takut yang menggerogoti pikirannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal buruk.

Dan ia merasa tersiksa sebelum memastikan sendiri semuanya baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Rasa ngilu itu entah kenapa masih bersarang di sana—di kaki kanannya. Menyebalkan memang berjalan dengan langkah seperti orang pincang, tapi sebisa mungkin _namja_ itu melangkah dengan normal meski ia tahu itu tidak berhasil.

Laki-laki itu membetulkan letak ranselnya. Ia meminjam ransel milik Seonhee untuk membawa surat kelulusan, _headphone_, dan buku harian berwarna merah darah itu. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ponselnya yang malang tertinggal. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ada empat pasang mata yang mengintainya sejak ia keluar dari rumahnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan usia berkisar antara 25 sampai 35 tahun menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau punya korek gas?" tanyanya dengan sebatang rokok yang menyempil di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku tidak merokok, _ahjussi_."

"Begitu," ujarnya lalu membuang rokok itu ke tanah. Sepasang matanya menatap tajam ke arah _namja_ cantik itu, dan detik berikutnya dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang menyumpal mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Jaejoong tidak sadar jika _ahjussi_ tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dalam beberapa detik pandangannya mulai buram. Dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Dua laki-laki itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut ada yang mengetahui aksi mereka. Laki-laki yang tengah pingsan itu dimasukkan ke dalam mobil _jeep_.

Dan mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

_Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Kira-kira kenapa Jeje diculik? Silahkan ditebak-tebak xD sebenarnya di keping III ini udah dikasih clue kok. Tinggal readers aja yang menimang-nimang ^^_

_Dan untuk penuturan kata, adakah kesalahan ejaan? Aku butuh guru (?) untuk memperbaiki EYD-ku nih, kayaknya masih kacau deh. Yang tahu seluk-beluk EYD—Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan, dimohon untuk mengutarakan kesalahan penulisan di ff ini ^^ jadinya aku nggak harus balik lagi ke fandom Naruto mengingat di sana banyak author yang suka mengkritik dan memperbaiki penulisan para newbie :) Aku udah terlanjur cinta nih sama Yaoi—dan YunJae tentunya~_

_Jadi, mohon bimbingannya—bow!_

_Regards,_

—_**KENz—**_


	5. Keping 4

Clandestine © KENzeira

**Keping**

**IV**

**:::**

**::: The Secret of Diary :::**

=8=8=8=8=8=8=

Perlahan mata doe besar itu terbuka ketika ia merasakan air dingin yang—sengaja—tersiram di puncak kepalanya. Ia menggigil sekaligus merasa pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," ujar suara _baritone_ di hadapannya.

Kim Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sampai ia mendapatkan pengelihatan yang normal. Laki-laki itu mencoba berontak ketika ia merasakan kedua tangannya terikat ke atas dengan kuat. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangannya meski di hadapannya terdapat empat orang pria yang menertawainya.

"Mau kubantu melepaskannya, hmm?" tawar seseorang dengan nada mengejek.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kalian menculikku?!" Jaejoong berkata setengah berteriak—membuat kerongkongannya yang kering semakin terasa kering.

"Kenapa… kau… membawa… buku sialan itu?!" bentak seorang laki-laki dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia menunjukkan sebuah buku harian berwarna merah darah yang masih rapi tanpa bisa terbuka—mengingat harus menggunakan kunci untuk membukanya.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Jung Yunho! Aku tidak mau tersiksa dengan perasaan bersalah!" sambil mengatakan itu, Jaejoong masih mencoba untuk membuka ikatan di tangannya, meski ia tahu itu takkan berhasil.

"Idiot! Kau pikir siapa yang paling berperan besar, hah?! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba hidup normal saja?! Menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa tanpa harus repot-repot mengurusi sebab-akibat dari orang yang sudah terlanjur mati!"

"Kau yang idiot!" napas _namja_ itu tersengal-sengal seiring dengan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Demi Tuhan, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengenal ke empat pria yang sedang menculiknya ini!

"Hey… Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_." Seseorang memanggil namanya, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan kedua matanya sukses membelalak lebar.

"Kau…" napasnya tercekat.

Pria yang baru datang itu melangkah mendekati _namja_ yang terikat tersebut.

"Ya, kau tak salah lihat. Ini aku." Sambil mengatakan itu tangan kanannya merayap menyusuri rahang Jaejoong dengan lembut. Menikmati kulit putih yang terasa begitu lembut di permukaan tangannya. "Kau begitu… cantik. Bisakah kau memberitahu di mana letak kunci untuk membuka gembok yang menutup buku harian itu?" sambil mengatakan itu ia menunjuk ke arah buku harian berwarna merah darah dalam genggaman pria yang sepertinya temannya.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Kalau begitu, buku ini akan segera menjadi abu. Lihat dan saksikan semuanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Kehancuranmu dan kebodohanmu tentang kejujuran itu," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Lalu ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak segan-segan merobek perutmu dan mengeluarkan isinya untuk kemudian aku lempar pada anjing-anjing liar yang lapar."

Kim Jaejoong bergidik mendengar hal itu.

Jari telunjuk pria itu mengusap-ngusap permukaan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu, matanya nyalang memandang ke arah sana, seolah ingin melahap habis bibir itu sampai tak bersisa. "Tapi mungkin sebelum kau mati aku akan… menikmatimu terlebih dahulu."

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menggigit jari yang seenaknya memainkan bibirnya. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan itu. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan buku harian yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa isinya. Seorang gadis yang menulis kegiatannya di sekolah, mungkin? Atau alasan kenapa ia berpikiran bodoh dengan otak kerdilnya yang memilih jalan untuk bunuh diri. Semua itu masih menjadi rahasia sebelum aku benar-benar bisa membuka isinya." Pria itu berkata tepat di telinga kiri _namja_ cantik itu.

Seolah patuh, ke empat pria di belakangnya tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan 'bos' mereka berbicara sesuka hatinya.

"Aku… t-tidak akan membiarkanmu membukanya!" susah payah Jaejoong mengatakan itu mengingat jari-jemari laki-laki di hadapannya tidak mau diam.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada seduktif, lalu lidahnya terjulur menjilati rahang putih itu. "KENAPA?!"

"Aaaaargh!" Jaejoong berteriak tertahan ketika tangan pria itu menarik dengan kasar daerah sensitif di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Le-lepaskan tangan kotormu!"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan sambil memandang wajah kesakitan _namja_ yang terikat itu. Bukannya dilepas, ia justru meremasnya dengan kuat. Membuat lolongan memilukan kembali terdengar. "Oh, ayolah, sayang, kau hanya perlu memberitahu di mana letak kuncinya. Aku tidak mau menyiksamu seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik jika kau menuruti apa mauku, hm?"

Kim Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit demi menahan teriakan yang mungkin akan kembali terdengar apabila pria di hadapannya memulai kembali aksinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Pria itu menyerah lalu memberi kode—yang entah apa—pada ke empat orang temannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, dua orang membawa sebuah tong sampah besar yang terbuat dari besi berkarat. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa kain lap kering. Satu orang lainnya membawa minyak tanah dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya dalam tong sampah itu. Dan satu orang lainnya menyalakan api dari korek gas, lalu melemparkannya hingga—

BUSHH!

—Suara api berkobar dari dalam tong sampah itu. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan.

"Bukan hanya buku harian ini yang akan menjadi abu… tapi juga kau," ujar pria itu sambil memperlihatkan buku harian berwarna merah darah yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan melakukan itu! Jangan bakar bukunya!" sebisa mungkin ia mencoba memberontak. Namun ikatan sialan itu begitu kuat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua bukti dalam buku harian itu lenyap seketika—terlebih jika dirinya ikut menjadi korban api yang berkobar itu.

Pria itu mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan Jaejoong, dengan santainya ia melempar buku harian itu ke dalam tong sampah. Terbakar di sana. Lenyap sudah. "Kau terlambat," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal yang sangat terlihat dibuat-buat. Pria itu kembali mendekati mangsanya akan tetapi—

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU!"

—Sebuah teriakkan menghentikan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua jam sudah Jung Yunho menunggu Kim Jaejoong. Namun, laki-laki itu masih belum menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul. Dengan perasaan kalut ia meminta izin pada Yoochun untuk mencari teman satu flatnya di stasiun kereta.

Dan sampai kereta super cepat itu datang, ia tak menemukan Jaejoong di sana.

Yunho bukan orang yang mudah panik, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar merasa panik. Panik yang bahkan tidak memiliki alasan. Tak ia pedulikan akal sehatnya untuk tetap _stay_ di stasiun, dengan penuh keyakinan _namja_ itu memesan tiket KTX yang akan membawanya ke Busan.

Hal pertama yang ada di kepala Yunho saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di Busan adalah… rumah keluarga Jaejoong. Ia harus ke sana. Mengingat ia tidak tahu alamatnya, akhirnya ia menghubungi nomor _namja_ itu dan tentu saja yang mengangkatnya adalah orang lain—yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuannya.

Perempuan yang bernama lengkap Kim Seonhee itu memberitahu alamatnya. Suaranya pun terdengar begitu khawatir ketika tahu bahwa adik kesayangannya belum sampai di Seoul.

"Dia pergi meninggalkan ponsel dan juga sebuah buku harian." Seonhee bercerita dengan mimik wajah kalut.

"Buku harian?" Yunho bertanya.

"Ya, sebuah buku harian dengan sampul berwarna merah darah. Padahal sebelum pergi ke Seoul, dia bercerita padaku akan memberikan buku harian itu teman satu flatnya. Ada rahasia yang hendak disampaikannya padamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa ia meninggalkan buku itu di sofa bersama dengan ponselnya. Kupikir dia lupa," jelas Seonhee. Lalu perempuan itu memberi kode agar Yunho menunggu sementara ia mengambil bukunya.

"Buku itu…" _namja_ berambut brunette itu tercekat. Buku yang dipegang kakak perempuan Kim Jaejoong adalah buku milik adiknya, ia tahu betul itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya kau dengan mendiang Jihye, tapi di depan sampul ini tertulis nama Jung Jihye. Dan aku yakin kalau buku harian ini adalah miliknya."

"Jihye adikku, dan buku harian itu memang miliknya."

"Apa?" Seonhee mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan laki-laki di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho berdering. "Sebentar," katanya. Ia memandang layar ponselnya yang tertera Changmin _calling_. Di saat-saat seperti ini tetangganya malah menelepon. Dengan wajah ditekuk akhirnya ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Changmin-_ah_, aku sedang sibuk sekarang, bisakah—"

"Aku bersama Jaejoong! Dia terluka!"

Deg!

Rasanya jantungnya langsung terhenti seketika. Persendiannya entah bagaimana bisa terasa lemas. Jung Yunho jatuh terduduk dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga kanannya. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan terus bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia merasa teramat takut. Demi Tuhan Yunho sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_! Kau mendengarku? Kami masih di Busan, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan."

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Hyung_? Kau masih di sana?"

"Kirim saja," Yunho menjawab dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Ia bukan seseorang yang memiliki penyakit lemah jantung, hanya saja semenjak kematian Jihye, ia teramat trauma dengan yang namanya kehilangan.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apakah itu dari Jaejoong? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Seonhee mencecar Yunho dengan sederet pertanyaan.

_Namja_ itu tak menjawab. Ia memandang layar ponselnya yang kali ini menampilkan satu kotak masuk. "_Nuna_, sebaiknya aku pergi. Bisakah aku pergi dengan membawa ponsel milik Jaejoong dan juga buku harian itu?"

**o**

**O**

**o**

Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun tengah berlibur di Busan. Mereka baru saja menikmati suasana pantai Haeundae yang indah. Suatu hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih yang tidak wajar—sesama laki-laki. Namun, siapa peduli? Changmin bukanlah sosok laki-laki yang mendengar celotehan orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap dirinya gila mengingat ia mencintai Kyuhyun yang _notabene_ seorang laki-laki.

Malam itu mereka tengah menikmati sapuan ombak di bibir pantai.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon pada _namjachingu_-nya.

"_Waeyo_, hmm?" Changmin bertanya seraya meraih pinggang ramping kekasihnya, mendekatkan jarak antara mereka. Laki-laki bermarga Shim itu menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher putih _namja_ itu.

"Enghh… Hentikan, Changmin-_ah_! Jangan menggodaku!"

Laki-laki yang tinggi bak tiang listrik itu menyeringai iblis. Ia sangat menyukai erangan halus yang keluar dari bibir sexy itu. Membuatnya mendadak _horny_ sekalipun mereka masih di pantai.

"Jawab saja," ujarnya. Kali ini lidahnya terjulur untuk menikmati rasa leher yang seputih susu itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lalu perlahan kembali terbuka, susah payah ia menahan desahannya.

"A-aku… aku ing—inh melihat _sun_—_rise_!"

Gotcha! Ia berhasil mengatakannya meski dibumbui oleh desahan tertahan.

"Baiklah, tapi beri aku permainan malam ini, sayang." Changmin mengatakan dengan seduktif, membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika.

"_As you wish_, _baby_. Berapa kalipun yang kau mau," Oh, rupanya kali ini _namja_ Cho yang menyeringai iblis. Ia mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas sekalipun semilir angin di pantai begitu dingin. Dua anak manusia-tapi-iblis itu sama-sama menyeringai.

Setelah menghabiskan _sunrise_ esok harinya—dan juga malam yang melelahkan, keduanya hendak pulang ke Seoul dengan menggunakan KTX. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak melanjutkan perjalanan.

Shim Changmin melihat dengan jelas sosok Kim Jaejoong yang tengah dibopong ke sebuah mobil jeep! Melihat ke empat pria itu begitu kekar membuat nyalinya ciut. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti dari belakang dengan menyewa taxi yang kebetulan melintas tak lama setelah mobil jeep itu melaju.

Sang sopir taxi terlihat memasang wajah bingung. Pasalnya sang penumpang justru ingin dirinya menyetir! Tak ambil pusing, sang supir hanya terdiam selama perjalanan yang entah kemana itu. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun _stay_ di belakang mobil.

"Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana? Kenapa jauh sekali?" rupanya si imut Kyuhyun sudah merasa jengah. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya ke depan demi melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu serius menyetir, lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu—merasa kesal karena diabaikan.

Changmin menoleh dan menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kemudian membola-lah kedua mata sang supir ketika melihat dua penumpangnya yang sesama laki-laki berciuman! Hanya ciuman sekilas mengingat Changmin harus memfokuskan diri dengan jalanan di depannya.

"Berhenti berkicau, _arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Lalu ia kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan benar tanpa peduli sang supir yang mulutnya menganga lebar.

Mobil jeep itu berhenti di kawasan yang sepi. Ada sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat begitu kotor, mungkin saja rumah itu sudah tidak lagi ditempati. Detak jantung tiga orang di dalam mobil taxi itu entah bagaimana bisa berdetak lebih cepat. Bisa Changmin lihat dengan jelas ke empat pria itu membawa tubuh Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri ke dalam rumah itu.

Setelah membayar taxi, dua manusia itu mengendap-ngendap demi mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Mereka melihat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tengah diikat ke atas, mengunci pergelangan tangan itu dengan ikatan mati.

Salah seorang pria membongkar isi ransel milik _namja_ malang itu dan megeluarkan sebuah buku harian di dalamnya. Sekitar sepuluh menit ke empat pria itu hanya terdiam sampai salah satu di antara mereka mendapatkan sambungan telepon. Tak lama setelah itu pria dengan tatto burung unta di tangannya menyiram Jaejoong dengan air dingin yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

Dua anak manusia itu hanya bisa mengintip. Mereka tak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ke empat orang pria bertubuh kekar itu. Detik berikutnya mata Changmin membulat seketika. Seorang pria yang ia kenal baru saja datang ke tempat itu.

_Namja_ bermarga Shim itu nyaris keluar dari persembunyian ketika melihat tangan pria itu menarik kasar kejantanan Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menghubungi salah satu temannya.

"Kyu, apa yang—"

"Ssstt! Aku punya teman yang tinggal di daerah Busan!" Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan diri dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan ke telinga kanannya.

"Kenapa kau baru katakan sekarang?"

"Aku baru ingat," jawabnya enteng.

Dada Changmin bergemuruh ketika dua orang pria membawa sebuah tong besar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyalakan api dalam tong itu. Dan pria itu… pria yang ia yakin mengenalnya itu melempar sebuah buku bersampul merah darah ke dalam tong yang berkobar api tersebut.

"BERHENTI SAMPAI DI SITU!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah suara yang berteriak sedemikian lantang. Seorang _namja_ mungil yang manis-lah ternyata yang berteriak.

"Akhirnya temanku datang, tapi kenapa ia hanya sendiri?" Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kim Junsu, teman lamaku."

Ke lima pria itu tertawa terbahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Junsu. Akan tetapi tawa itu terhenti seketika saat melihat di belakang mereka sudah begitu banyak orang yang siap menghajar—mengingat nyaris semua orang itu membawa kayu.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Cerdiknya, pria yang sudah Changmin tahu betul identitsanya itu menghilang. Entah bagaimana caranya pria itu bisa keluar dari 'massa' yang mengamuk. Sementara itu Kyuhyun membantu Jaejoong membuka ikatan di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin tampak khawatir melihat tubuh _namja_ cantik itu menggigil dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

"Dia kedinginan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menelepon Jung Yunho, kau tunggulah sebentar."

_Namja_ Cho itu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal laki-laki ini. Aku yakin dia temanku semasa SMP." Junsu berkata tiba-tiba saat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

"Eumm. Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau benar. Uhm—bagaimana bisa kau berteriak selantang itu? Yang kutahu kau tidak semenakutkan seperti tadi," ujar Kyuhyun, matanya menyipit menyelidik.

Junsu tersenyum manis. "Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini aku belajar bela diri. Mereka teman-temanku."

Cho Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah orang-orang yang dibawa Junsu. Mereka terlihat biasa saja, namun ia yakin aksi bela dirinya tidak biasa—mengingat mereka menumbangkan empat pria bertubuh kekar itu.

"Dia pikir dia bisa lolos begitu saja setelah melarikan diri, oh tidak, teman. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kyuhyun bergumam ketika ia menyadari salah satu di antara pria itu tidak ada.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah—_ani_, aku hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu termenung sejenak. Ia sudah menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Meskipun ia lebih banyak diam, tapi sesungguhnya ia tahu sebuah rahasia besar tentang Jung Jihye. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin memang itu alasan gadis belia itu bunuh diri.

Setidaknya ia tahu sebagian. Ia tahu dan ia tengah menyeringai kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kim Jaejoong, saling bersilangan. Ia bersyukur _namja_ cantik itu hanya kedinginan. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah itu tengah terlelap di bahunya.

Yunho mengusap-ngusap pelan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang memerah. Mungkin karena tali yang mengikatnya begitu kencang sampai membuat pergelangan tangan yang mungil itu memerah. Ia merasa hatinya begitu sakit melihat itu. Seharusnya ia ikut dengan Jaejoong ke Busan, atau setidaknya tidak membiarkan _namja_ itu ke Busan sendirian.

"_Hyuung_~"

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai Seoul."

Jaejoong menurut dan ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan kembali perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Ia ingin menikmati perasaan itu sebentar saja. Karena ia tahu semuanya mungkin saja berakhir jika Jung Yunho sudah tahu seluruh kebenarannya.

Semuanya akan berakhir. Secepat KTX yang membawa mereka ke Seoul.

**o**

**0**

**o**

Jung Yunho memandang dengan lekat wajah cantik yang sedang tertidur itu. Sesekali tangannya akan menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi kening Jaejoong, lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Mereka sudah sampai di Seoul, dan kini keduanya tengah berada di kamar yang sama—di flatnya.

Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ itu sekalipun ia tertidur, ia tetap terlihat begitu indah di mata Yunho. Semuanya sangat sempurna. Perpaduan yang cantik.

Bagaimana sikapnya jika laki-laki itu tahu Yunho menyimpan perasaan? Jijikkah ia? _Namja_ Jung itu tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong menjauhinya—terlebih jika jijik padanya. Ia belum siap dengan itu semua.

"Buku itu…" Yunho bergumam lalu ia mencari-cari di mana ia meletakkan buku harian itu. Setelah menemukannya ia melangkah kembali ke kamar Jaejoong mengingat dahulu kamar itu adalah kamar adiknya. Yunho berniat mencari kunci untuk membuka buku dengan sampul merah darah itu.

Dan ia menemukannya di laci meja nakas.

Jung Yunho tidak sadar, sepasang mata doe itu sedikit terbuka demi mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Sudah waktunya.

Laki-laki berambut brunette itu berhasil membuka kuncinya. Ia membuka buku harian itu. Di sana terpampang wajah adiknya yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera, di sampingnya ada Kim Jaejoong yang memasang wajah cemberut. Lucu sekali. Mereka pasti sangat dekat.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Di sana tertulis sebuah catatan—atau mungkin curhatan? Entahlah.

.

.

.

**Aku memberi Jaejoong **_**oppa**_** buku harian.**

"_Oppa_, apa kau suka menulis catatan tentang kejadian sehari-harimu?" Jihye bertanya, ia menyembunyikan dua buah buku harian bersampul merah darah di belakangnya.

"Hmm, _ani_."

Jawaban itu membuat Jihye kecewa. Tapi ia tetap memasang wajah senyumnya. "_Oppa_, bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini kau lebih sering menulis catatan tentang kejadian sehari-harimu? Pasti menyenangkan. Aku yakin tiap lembar yang _oppa_ tulis akan terus dibumbui oleh kebahagiaan."

"Untuk apa aku menulisnya? Aku bisa mengingatnya sendiri," balas Jaejoong tanpa tahu kalau ia sudah membuat gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"_Oppa_, tidak selamanya otak manusia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Usia akan menggerogoti ingatan tentang masa lalu. Jika _oppa_ menulisnya dalam sebuah buku, setidaknya jika _oppa_ ingin mengenang sesuatu, _oppa_ tinggal membacanya kembali. Aku tidak ingin _oppa_ melupakanku." Gadis itu bersikeras agar Jaejoong mau menulis sebuah _diary_.

_Namja_ cantik itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk."

"_YES_!" Jihye bersorak senang. Dengan mantap, ia mengeluarkan dua buah buku harian bersampulkan merah darah di belakang tubuhnya. Tak ada perbedaan di antara buku itu. Masih baru dan sama persis. "Aku punya dua buku harian yang bagus. _Oppa_, kau harus memakainya dan menuliskan cerita tentang hidupmu, _arra_?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Ceritakan banyak hal tentangku, oke?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil menerima buku harian itu.

.

.

.

**Aku mencintai Jaejoong **_**oppa**_**. Tapi, aku takut ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama.**

Jung Jihye menggamit lengan Kim Jaejoong posesif, seolah ia tak ingin ada satu orang pun yang menyentuhnya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang berada di kafetaria sekolah. Asalkan ia bersama Jaejoong, semuanya tidak masalah.

Sebenarnya ia teramat takut. Teman-temannya memiliki pemikiran yang sama—laki-laki bermarga Kim itu adalah gay. Tapi ia mencoba menepis gosip murahan itu. Nyatanya ia tak pernah melihat Jaejoong bersikap mencurigakan dengan sesama teman laki-lakinya. _Namja_ itu terlihat biasa dan normal. Bahkan terlihat sangat sempurna di matanya.

Kim Jaejoong sering berkunjung ke flat kecil miliknya di Busan. Mereka selalu berdua di dalam sana. Hanya mengobrol atau apapun demi membunuh waktu.

Pernah suatu hari, Jihye berani mencium pipi _namja_ itu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, namun wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia syok. Laki-laki itu tak menyangka Jihye akan berani menciumnya—sekalipun hanya di pipi.

Sebenarnya Jihye sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyukai Jaejoong. Tanda-tanda yang tidak mungkin disalah-artikan. Akan tetapi _namja_ Kim itu acuh tak acuh. Seolah ia tidak tahu semuanya. Terkadang peduli, terkadang mengabaikan.

Namun bukan Jung Jihye jika ia akan menyerah sampai di situ.

.

.

.

**Kami berciuman.**

Merasa bosan perasaannya diabaikan, gadis itu akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya di atap sekolah. Ia pikir laki-laki itu akan menerimanya. Nyatanya semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Kim Jaejoong menolaknya dengan halus.

Sehalus apapun, rasanya tetap sakit. Meski begitu Jihye bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Seolah ia tak pernah mengungkapkan apapun pada _namja_ itu. Sekalipun ia berusaha kembali untuk mencoba membuat laki-laki itu jatuh cinta, hasilnya sia-sia. Laki-laki itu tidak merespon apapun.

"Jihye-_ya_, tak seharusnya kau mabuk seperti ini. Ingatlah, kau itu perempuan dan kau hanya sendirian di flatmu." Jaejoong mencerocos sambil membantu gadis itu berjalan dengan benar. Ketika Jaejoong tengah bersiap menemui alam mimpinya, ia dikejutkan oleh dering telepon dari Jihye yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mabuk dan butuh bantuannya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Menyusuri jalanan demi mencapai flat gadis itu.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan nada melantur.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai perempuan—sebagai _yeoja_. Kenapa, _oppa_? Apakah aku kurang cantik? Apakah aku kurang pintar? Aku memang tidak kaya. Maafkan aku." Gadis itu berbicara kemana pun yang ia mau. Semakin tidak nyambung.

"Kau sempurna, Jihye-_ya_. Semua laki-laki pasti ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Aku… Uhm—kau terlalu sempurna. Aku hanya _namja_ biasa." Elaknya.

"Huh? Jangan katakan gosip yang mengatakan _oppa_ adalah gay itu benar!"

"Sebenarnya… lupakan saja. Kau bisa mencari laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Jihye tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dua anak manusia itu sudah sampai di flat milik sang gadis. Jaejoong menidurkan Jihye di ranjangnya, tak lupa ia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kurus itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jihye-_ya_. _Mianhae_." Jaejoong bergumam sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun sebelum ia berdiri, tangan halus menahan pergelangan tangannya dan—

BRUK!

—menariknya sampai ia jatuh tepat menindih tubuh gadis itu.

"Jihye-_ya_, apa yang kau—hmmph!" kalimat itu tidak dilanjut kala bibir sensual Jihye menciumnya. Sekalipun gadis itu mabuk, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Jaejoong-nya yang terlihat marah setelah ia menciumnya, semuanya terekam dengan jelas di kepalanya.

"_Saranghae_, _oppa_. Aku mencintaimu… sangat."

.

.

.

Jung Yunho terpekur memandang setiap tulisan adiknya. Ia tak pernah tahu sisi adiknya yang seperti itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Ia mencoba membuka halaman berikutnya, berikutnya, dan berikutnya. Hanya tulisan tentang betapa gadis itu terluka pasca kejadian itu. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin ia sangat marah.

Sampai _namja_ Jung itu menemukan tulisan terakhir yang ditulis oleh adiknya. Tulisan yang membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Membuat laki-laki itu tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Jung Yunho terduduk lemas. Persendiannya seakan-akan lumpuh. Laki-laki itu tidak sadar Kim Jaejoong tengah memandangnya sambil menggigit kuat-kuat selimut yang ia pakai. Jaejoong bersusah payah menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar.

Tulisan itu…

.

.

.

**Aku hamil.**

—TO BE CONTINUE—

**Sholania Dinara**: Hubunagnnya dengan diary? Ada ^^

**Giaoneesan**: Ummm nyaris mendekati, tapi bukan itu :D Identitas orang yg nyulik Jae ada di chapter depan :) wkwkwk aduh, nee-chan ngasih pertanyaan banyak banget ya, jadi bingung jawabnya :p Pokoknya semuanya bakal terjawab di chapter depan :D Terima kasih udah setia reviews :D ekekekeke~

**Riska 0122**: Hayo loh, jangan nuduh-nuduh Jongsik, itu fitnah lhooo xD Hahaha Beruang Kutub? Lucu juga :D Dua-duanya udah ditemplokin cinta kok ^^

**BooFishy**: Aduh, ini hampir di rape tapi nggak jadi kok :D

**Missy 84**: Nggak ada kesalahan ejaan? Ah yg beneer?

**YunHolic**: Hayoo siapa hayooo xD #authorsaraf

**Js-ie**: Iya tuh, udah ngasih sesuatu sama Yun :)

**Chidorasen**: Uh? Emmm… Bisa jadi. Jawaban selengkapnya ada di chapter depan xD

**Jejevan**: Hehehe benarkah? Terima kasih, unnie ^^ Ini udah dilanjut

**Dipa Woon**: Hehehe aku sengaja bikin adegan yg injek kaki itu, biar yg baca pada mengarah ke sana. Wkwkwk aslinya nggak ada hubungannya kok :)

**Aaliya Shim**: Ini dia nih, big thanks to Aaliya yg udah setia reviews #Poppo xD Hihihi ciee penasaran ciee :D #makinsaraf semua kartu yang menelungkup akan terbuka di chapter berikutnya :)

**Chan Nuriza**: Heeee? Benarkah? Terima kasiiiihhh #peluk Nah, bagaimana dgn chapter ini? Sudahkah bisa menebak? ^^ Clandestine itu berarti Rahasia :)

**Sora-Aikawa**: Iyaaa, ini udah update bawel :p

**Eun Blingbling**: Tuh kan terfokus sama ahjussi yg nginjek kaki Jaejoong xD Sama nih, Eun, aku yg nulisnya juga pusing O.o Iya, bener banget. Dan buku hariannya sudah dibongkar (?) :D Selamat menebak-nebak :D hehehe

**A/N**

_FF ini akan berakhir di chapter depan. Maaf kalau alurnya aku buat jadi cepat, aku sedang tidak mood bertele-tele seperti FF multichapterku yang Bloodthirsty. FF ini aku tulis garis besarnya saja. Maaf—bow :)_

_Terima kasih tak terhingga untuk kalian yang memberi dukungan lewat reviews. Aku bahagia sekaligus terharu ^^ semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan._

_Salam hangat,_

—_**KENz—**_


	6. Keping 5

Clandestine © KENzeira

**Keping**

**V [END]**

**:::**

**::: The Truth About Clandestine :::**

_=8=8=8=8=8=8=_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho, tapi sepertinya ia sedang memiliki masalah," ujar Park Yoochun saat Jaejoong baru datang ke sebuah bar di pinggiran Kota Seoul.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho _hyung_ begitu terpukul." Jaejoong bergumam kecil, namun Yoochun masih dapat menangkap kalimat itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Ani_."

Dengan susah payah _namja_ cantik itu mencoba membuat Yunho berdiri dengan benar. Selain tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan lebih pendek, ternyata Yunho juga cukup berat sehingga membuat Jaejoong kesulitan membawanya. Yoochun yang melihat itu berinisiatif untuk membantu.

"Maaf membuatmu repot malam-malam begini," ujar sang pria _cassanova_ seraya melingkarkan lengan Yunho di lehernya—menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru bersyukur _hyung_ sudah mau memberitahu."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengatarmu dan si bodoh ini sampai ke flat." Yoochun menggerutu kala ia merasakan pegal di lehernya. Jung Yunho benar-benar mabuk sampai laki-laki itu tidak sadarkan diri.

_Maafkan aku_. Jaejoong membatin.

Membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengangkat tubuh itu agar tertidur dengan posisi yang benar. Yoochun dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di flat, dan keduanya langsung menidurkan Yunho.

"Astaga… beratnya sudah seperti gumpalan dosa."

"_Hyung_, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Apa kau mau minum dulu?"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku harus segera pulang. Ah, kalau besok Yunho tidak enak badan, katakan padanya untuk tidak pergi bekerja. Sepertinya anak itu harus banyak istirahat setelah _hang_ _over_."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Setelah itu Yoochun pamit untuk pulang.

_Namja_ cantik itu memandang sosok yang tengah terpejam itu. Begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Ia pasti terluka dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Dan laki-laki pemilik mata doe yang indah itu sangat merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong membuka sepatu yang masih terpakai di kedua kaki Yunho, ia juga membuka kaos kaki yang membungkusnya. Udara terasa dingin tapi seluruh organ ekskresi _namja_ yang tertidur itu dibanjiri peluh. Jaejoong membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja _namja_ itu, melepaskannya secara perlahan agar Yunho tidak merasa gerah.

"Nah, sudah beres. Selamat tidur, _hyung_."

_Namja_ berambut almond itu perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Yunho. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia tersenyum sambil memandang sosok itu. Kemudian ia benar-benar menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sofa?"

Jaejoong mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan. Tidak, ia tidak tidur di sofa. Ia hanya… tidak sengaja tertidur di sana. Setelah cukup lelah membawa tubuh Yunho, _namja_ itu tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya menyalakan televisi. Namun rupanya ia justru tertidur di sofa di depan televisi yang kini masih menyala.

"_Hyung_, aku—"

"Cepat pergi ke kamarmu dan segeralah tidur." Kalimat itu begitu terdengar dingin dan mengintimidasi. Terlebih ketika mengatakan itu, Yunho memasang wajah _stoic_—sekalipun wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol yang belum hilang.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau terbangun?" Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding lalu ia melanjutkan, "ini masih pukul tiga dini hari."

Bukannya menjawab, Jung Yunho malah menarik dengan kasar tangan _namja_ cantik itu—membawanya menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan tidurlah di tempat seharusnya!"

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Sedingin apapun seorang Jung Yunho, ia tidak pernah benar-benar membentaknya seperti saat ini. Belum lagi pergelangan tangannya yang cukup sakit akibat ditarik dengan paksa tadi.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku," lirihnya.

"Semuanya bukan salahmu." Ia masih berkata dengan nada dingin.

"_Mianhae_…"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. "Tapi…" ia tercekat. "Aku benar-benar… minta maaf."

BRUK!

Dengan sekali hentakan, Yunho mendorong kedua bahu Jaejoong ke tembok dengan keras. Membuat pertemuan antara punggung _namja_ cantik itu dengan tembok menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Jaejoong meringis pelan merasakan sakit di punggungnya yang malang.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku kesepian setelah Jihye pergi meninggalkanku! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku terluka karenamu! Aku ingin membencimu!" lagi-lagi Yunho berkata dengan nada tinggi, membuat _namja_ di hadapannya ketakutan.

"_H-hyuung_, _mianhae_…" akhirnya air mata itu tumpah. Bukan karena ia merasa terintimidasi, tapi karena ia juga merasa terluka melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu frustasi.

"Aku ingin pura-pura tidak tahu… tapi aku tidak bisa. Teman dekatku sendiri ternyata dalang di balik tindakan adikku bunuh diri. KAU! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menuruti apa yang Jihye ingin?! Mungkin saja…" kali ini Yunho tercekat, ia ikut menangis. "Mungkin saja… Jihye tidak akan mati seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_…" seolah tak ada kata lain selain maaf di benak Jaejoong.

"Dan dengan idiotnya aku katakan… aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-_ah_. Aku menulikan telingaku dari makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang menghinaku karena menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup menyukaimu ketika aku tahu kaulah yang membiarkan adikku bunuh diri… meski mungkin otak kerdilnya yang lebih dominan atas tindakannya."

"_Mianhae_… aku terlambat, _hyung_."

"BERHENTILAH MEMINTA MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN YANG TIDAK KAU PERBUAT!" kali ini lebih keras.

"_Mianh_—hmmph!"

Kalimatnya terhenti seketika saat bibir hati Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Meredam suaranya dalam ciuman itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong mencengkram dengan erat punggung Yunho kala ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Namun kedua tangan _namja_ Jung itu justru mencengram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mengangkat keduanya ke atas dengan satu tangan.

Kim Jaejoong menangis dalam ciuman itu—begitupun Jung Yunho.

_Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Mengingat semua yang terjadi. Pengakuan gadis itu juga keterlambatannya yang sudah menemukan Jihye dalam keadaan tak berdaya—meregang nyawa.

.

.

.

Waktu itu hujan cukup deras. Jaejoong hendak menyapa alam mimpinya kalau saja sang ibu tidak membangunkannya. Mrs Kim mengatakan kalau Jung Jihye ada di ruang tamu. Bertamu di jam sebelas malam.

Bisa ia lihat kala itu, bibir Jihye yang pucat dan bergetar karena kedinginan mengingat bajunya basah terkena air hujan. Seonhee—kakak perempuan Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk meminjamkan pakaian agar gadis malang itu tidak kedinginan.

"Jihye-_ya_, kenapa kau kemari di saat hujan seperti ini?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Ia membawa selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_. Aku sudah membuatmu marah waktu itu." Ia berkata lirih, cairan _liquid_ tumpah dari sepasang matanya.

Ya. Jaejoong marah saat Jihye mencium bibirnya, tak peduli sekalipun gadis itu tengah mabuk. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jihye datang ke rumah Jaejoong setelah kejadian itu. Laki-laki itu menepuk pelan bahu _yeoja_ itu, mencoba membuatnya tenang.

"Lupakan saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kita bisa memulai pertemanan dari awal."

Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang _namja_. Jaejoong mengusap rambut Jihye dengan lembut, seolah tak ingin menyakitinya.

"_Oppa_, aku…" gadis itu tercekat. "Aku… a—aku hamil."

Dan usapan _namja_ itu terhenti. Jantungnya seolah ikut terhenti.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks… _oppa_, aku… aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku butuh seorang ayah untuk bayi dalam kandunganku." Gadis itu kembali merintih, tangannya bergetar.

"Jihye-_ya_, jangan bercanda. Aku bahkan—bahkan aku tidak menyentuhmu malam itu. Bagaimana bisa kau hamil?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Setelah Jihye menciumnya, ia langsung pergi dari sana. Jadi tidak mungkin gadis itu hamil. Kecuali…

"Aku diperkosa… aku tidak ingin pria brengsek itu yang bertanggungjawab. Aku mencintaimu, _oppa_. Jadilah ayah untuk bayiku…"

"Apa kau gila?! Astaga… Jung Jihye, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan lagi, apa-apaan ini? kau berniat menjebakku malam itu agar aku menyetubuhimu, begitu?"

Air mata Jihye semakin tumpah. Ya, sejujurnya malam itu ia sengaja menjebak Kim Jaejoong agar masuk dalam perangkapnya. Ia teramat frustasi setelah tahu dirinya hamil. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menjebak _namja_ itu agar malam itu ia menyetubuhinya. Setelah itu ia akan mengaku hamil dan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Namun rupanya skenario yang sudah disusun rapi itu tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_. Aku… hiks… benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

"Akan kuberitahu kau rahasia terbesarku. Aku tidak menyukai perempuan secantik apapun ia. Jadi, jangan tanya apakah aku akan bertanggungjawab atau tidak. Karena jawabannya adalah tidak. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Lalu bagaimana denganku, _oppa_? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan?"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Jihye-_ya_, _mianhae_… aku tidak bisa bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan yang tidak kuperbuat."

"_Oppa_… to—long aku. Kumohon…"

"Katakan siapa yang sudah memperkosamu?"

Jihye terdiam beberapa saat. Air matanya kembali tumpah kala ia mengingat kejadian itu. "Dia—"

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Jihye meronta kala seorang laki-laki menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di sebuah hotel ketika pertama kalinya ia membuka mata. Padahal ia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia masih berada di sebuah bar.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sebuah bar. Hidup sendiri di Busan ternyata membuatmu liar, eh?" ujar pria itu lalu ia tertawa.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi kakakmu kalau dia tahu adik kesayangannya sudah kotor."

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Jihye membuang ludah tepat di wajah pria itu. Tentu saja sang pria marah dan langsung merobek pakaian gadis malang itu dengan kasar.

"Kau akan menyesal!" bentak pria itu sambil melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Pria itu sangat kasar. Menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan brutal. Membuat gadis itu trauma. Terlebih ketika ia tahu ia hamil. Hidupnya berubah warna. Hanya hitam pekat yang terasa. Tiada lagi arti, semuanya memilukan. Menyedihkan…

.

.

Kim Jaejoong tertidur dengan perasaan gundah. Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah pengakuan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak melihat Jihye di sekolah. Membuatnya diliputi rasa khawatir.

Ponselnya berdering beberapa kali. Namun entah mengapa kelopak matanya begitu sulit terbuka. Jaejoong merasa lelah, ia butuh istirahat malam itu. Ia mendesah pelan kala ponselnya kembali berdering. Akhirnya ia melihat layar ponselnya.

Jihye _calling_.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Oppa… hiks… b-bisakah kau datang ke flatku? a—aku… aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu. Sebelum semuanya t-terlambath!" Gadis itu berkata dengan napas yang tersenggal.

"Jihye-_ya_, ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa?"

"_P-ppalli_! C-cepat—lahh!"

Kim Jaejoong lelah. Sungguh. Namun, ia tetap datang ke flat Jihye sekalipun malam itu hujan cukup lebat. Tak ia pedulikan pakaiannya yang basah, ia tetap melangkah. Ada sesuatu firasat buruk… sangat buruk.

Dan itu bukan sekedar firasat.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong membelalak seketika saat ia mendapati Jihye dalam keadaan meregang nyawa. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terus mengalirkan darah sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau. Dan wajahnya… wajah cantik gadis itu penuh lebam—seperti sudah dipukuli.

"Jihye-_ya_, kenapa kau seperti ini?!" Kim Jaejoong panik.

Bibir pucat milik gadis itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis, terlihat begitu lemah. "Aku s-sudah le—lah, _oppa_. Aku i—inginh mati s-saja…"

"Tidak, Jihye-_ya_. Kau tidak boleh mati dengan cara seperti ini!" _namja_ itu benar-benar panik. Ia mencoba mencari kain untuk menghambat darah yang terus keluar dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Namun sebelum ia mencari, tangan kanan Jihye menahannya.

"Dengarkan a-aku…"

"Katakanlah. Katakan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan bertahan."

"S-sepertinya aku sudah tidak p-punya banyak w—waktu lagi… _oppa_, to—longh sampaikan pada k-kakakku untuk ti—tidakh bersedih atas kematianku…" Jihye mengatakan itu dengan susah payah. Dengan nyawa yang seolah sudah berada di tenggorokannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati!"

Sepasang mata gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan _liquid_. Ia menangis. Entah karena sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya atau karena kesedihan yang dialaminya. "A-aku lelah… s-su—dahh cukup aku m-menjadi budak s-seks selama satu bulan ini… a-aku benar-benar s—sudah lelah… dia—tidak t-tapi mereka menyiksaku, _oppa_… aku s-sakitt…"

Sekarang Jaejoong tahu alasan yang menyebabkan wajah cantik itu dihiasi luka lebam.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukan semua ini?! Siapa dalang di balik semua ini?!"

"L-Lee Jong—sikh!"

Dan gadis itu terkulai tak berdaya. Kelopak matanya tertutup seiring dengan napasnya yang terhenti. Kim Jaejoong tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga.

Jung Jihye… gadis itu terbang membawa nyawanya.

Kim Jaejoong terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho?

Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu tak berhenti mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di westafel kamar mandi. Ia merasa sangat pusing.

Setelah ia mencium Jaejoong dengan kasar, entah kenapa kepalanya seperti dipukul dengan palu besar. Berdenyut dan tentu saja pusing. Dan ia masih mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Mungkin karena efek _hang over_.

"_Hyung_!" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan menahan tubuh laki-laki itu agar tidak terjatuh. Dan _namja_ Jung itu kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

BRUK!

Jung Yunho terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Secara perlahan kelopak mata kecil itu terbuka. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih sedikit terasa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah tertidur di pinggir ranjang. _Namja_ itu tertidur dengan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya dan wajah yang bersandar pada telungkupan itu. Meski begitu ia tetap terlihat damai.

Karena pergerakan Yunho cukup mengganggu, akhirnya Jaejoong membuka matanya.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah bangun…" ujarnya seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Yunho terdiam, namun pandangannya terarah pada bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Bibir Jaejoong sedikit robek. Mungkinkah…

"Apakah bibirmu terasa sakit?"

_Namja_ cantik itu meraba-raba bibirnya dengan wajah polos. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak… hanya saja, semalam sedikit perih."

Yunho kembali terdiam. Lalu ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melangkah entah kemana. Jaejoong masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Mungkin semuanya memang harus berakhir. Perasaan menyenangkan itu… dan juga cinta.

Namun pemikiran itu luntur seketika saat Yunho kembali dengan membawa kapas dan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan. Betadine.

"_Hyung_…"

"Kau diam saja." Laki-laki itu berkata masih dengan nada dingin. Ia meneteskan cairan itu pada kapas dan menempelkannya secara pelan-pelan ke bibir Jaejoong yang terluka.

"Ssshhh…"

"Tahanlah. Perihnya tidak akan lama," ujar Yunho lalu tanpa sadar ia melengkungkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"_Gomawo_."

"Uhm, apa yang semalam aku katakan? Apakah aku kasar padamu?" _namja_ Jung itu bertanya demi memecah keheningan.

"Kau membentakku, _hyung_." Sambil mengatakan itu, bibir Jaejoong mengerucut lucu.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "_Mian_. Aku tidak tahu jika aku mabuk ternyata bisa sebrutal itu. Aku tidak tahu harus meluapkan amarahku pada siapa, akhirnya aku minum-minum dan ternyata aku justru membentakmu—dan menciummu. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, _hyung_."

Wajah tampan Yunho berubah keruh. "Apakah si brengsek Jongsik dan teman-temannya itu sudah membusuk di penjara? Rasanya aku merindukan _namja_ sialan itu. Aku ingin memberi hadiah berupa pukulan di wajah jeleknya."

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar sudah membusuk. Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya waktu itu? Menyedihkan."

_Namja_ Jung itu mengangguk-ngangguk. "Yeah, dan aku harus dikeluarkan secara paksa karena memukul Jongsik di ruang kunjungan. Harusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras waktu itu."

Ya. Lee Jongsik dan empat temannya masuk penjara dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan terhadap seorang gadis, penganiayaan, juga penculikkan. Lima orang tak bermoral itu harus mendekam setidaknya selama sepuluh tahun dalam penjara.

Ketika pertama kali tahu rahasia kematian adiknya, Jung Yunho merasa terpukul. Ia juga merasa terhina. Lee Jongsik, teman kecilnya yang memang ia tahu adalah sosok pemuda yang haus akan sex, tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang malang pun menjadi korbannya. Terlebih ketika Yunho tahu keempat teman Jongsik pun ikut andil dalam kasus pemerkosaan itu. Secerdas apapun ia, semuanya tidak akan berguna apabila ia hidup layaknya iblis yang terkutuk. Lee Jongsik lebih hina dari sampah. Sudah seharusnya ia membusuk di penjara.

"_Hyung_, apakah… apakah kau masih menyesal?"

Yunho mendongkak memandang _namja_ di hadapannya. "Menyesal atas apa?"

"Aku… aku terlambat waktu itu. Atau ketika aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas kehamilan Jihye. Kalau saja aku menerimanya, mungkin adikmu masih hidup sekarang."

_Namja_ Jung itu menghela napas. Dengan lembut ia meraih Jaejoong dan merengkuhnya. "Mungkin aku memang menyesal. Namun akan lebih mungkin lagi jika aku menyesal menyukaimu yang tak lain adalah suami dari adikku—seandainya kau menerima tawaran Jihye. Tapi… entahlah. Mungkin ini terdengar egois dan jahat. Aku merasa seperti ini lebih baik… mungkin."

"_Hyung_…"

"Setidaknya semua kebusukan Jongsik terbongkar. Dan kau berada di sini—bersamaku. Menghapus sepi yang menyakitkan hati." Sambil mengatakan itu, Yunho menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher Jaejoong. Aroma tubuh yang membuatnya gila.

"Seharusnya aku memberitahu lebih awal padamu, _hyung_. Hanya saja saat itu aku masih ragu. Aku mengingat dengan baik nama terakhir yang diucapkan Jihye. Lee Jongsik. Dan rupanya pria itu juga sudah menyadari ketidak-beresan terhadapku," ujarnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Yunho mengusap-ngusap punggungnya lembut.

"Ya. Ketika ia menyetubuhi Jihye, Jihye terus merintihkan namamu sekalipun yang menyetubuhinya adalah orang lain. Jongsik mengatakan itu ketika aku melakukan kunjungan. Dan apakah kau tahu alasan pertama aku memukulnya?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau ia terpesona ketika tahu sosok Kim Jaejoong yang asli. Dan aku marah ketika ia berkata kau terangsang ketika pria brengsek itu menyentuh alat vitalmu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menghajar wajahnya dengan membabi-buta."

Oh, Jaejoong merasa aliran darahnya terpusat ke wajahnya. Ia merasa malu. Tentu saja. "_Hyung_… aku tidak seperti itu. Aku justru kesakitan, Jongsik _hyung_ err… menariknya dengan kasar."

Yunho melepaskan rengkuhannya lalu memandang wajah Jaejoong seksama. "Benarkah?"

_Namja_ cantik itu mengangguk polos.

Dalang di balik penculikan itu memang Lee Jongsik. Dan pria itu yang dianggap 'bos' dan ia juga yang membakar buku harian—yang Jongsik pikir milik Jihye—yang ternyata milik Jaejoong. Buku harian bersampul merah darah yang sama persis dengan milik Jihye. Bahkan sekalipun _namja_ Kim itu tak pernah menulis apapun di dalamnya.

Ahh… bicara soal buku harian, Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat hal itu. Pikirannya melayang ke masa ketika ia hendak pulang ke Seoul, atau lebih tepatnya sebelum insiden penculikan itu terjadi.

.

.

Waktu itu…

Awan-awan menggantung di atas langit yang begitu cerah. Embun pagi membasahi dedaunan di sekitarnya. Dan burung-burung berkicau seolah menyambut hari itu dengan penuh semangat.

Kelopak mata milik seorang _namja_ terbuka secara perlahan. Retinanya menyeimbangkan cahaya matahari yang terasa begitu menyilaukan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan doe-nya pelan sampai ia mendapatkan pengelihatan yang normal. Laki-laki itu melirik weker di meja nakasnya. Baru pukul enam pagi lewat sedikit.

Kim Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya, lalu ia menyibakkan selimut yang semalaman ini menutupi tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak, seperti ada bisikan-bisikan kecil yang menuntutnya untuk tidak keluar rumah. Perasaan itu terus mengganggu pikirannya, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sebelum mencapai kamar mandi, ia melirik sekilas ke arah jendela kamar. Di sana terlihat seorang pria yang tengah bersembunyi. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri melihat pria itu di balik jendela.

Sepertinya pria itu tidak melihatnya. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang tak berhenti menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seolah sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

Dan mata doe itu sukses melebar saat ia melihat tak hanya ada satu orang di sekitar sana. Tapi ada dua, tiga—tidak, tapi empat orang pria. Jaejoong segera menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika salah seorang dari mereka melirik ke arah jendela. Napas _namja_ Kim itu naik turun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal ke empat pria itu.

Namun instingnya mengatakan kalau semua itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedatangannya ke Busan—dengan buku harian Jihye. Buku itu pasti menjadi satu-satunya barang bukti yang mereka butuhkan untuk dilenyapkan. Jangan tanya dari mana mereka tahu karena Jaejoong tidak tahu jawabannya. Kecuali mereka dan tentu dari Jihye sendiri.

Dan Kim Jaejoong sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya dan buku harian asli milik Jihye. Ia justru membawa buku harian miliknya yang kosong dan sengaja di gembok agar mereka tidak bisa melihat isinya—meskipun sejujurnya kedua buku harian itu memang di gembok. Ia hanya berharap pada ponselnya. Ia berharap Yunho menghubunginya jika ia tidak pulang.

Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kebenaran akan selalu menang, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho memandang Kim Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rupanya _namja_ cantik itu sudah berhenti bermimpi buruk. Yunho menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Jaejoong.

Dan ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, harusnya kau tahu betapa aku merasa beruntung sudah bertemu denganmu. Berhentilah merasa bersalah atas apa yang bukan menjadi kesalahanmu." Laki-laki itu bergumam seraya mengelus rambut almond _namja_ cantik itu pelan.

"Maafkan aku yang seolah tidak terima dengan semua ini. Harusnya aku sadar jika kau tidak datang kemari, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah tahu kebenaran tentang kematian adikku. Jaejoong-_ah_, tetaplah tinggal bersamaku." Ia kembali bergumam.

Suara dan pergerakan Yunho ternyata cukup mengganggu. Sehingga mata doe yang indah itu terbuka. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

_Namja_ Jung itu tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Kau itu ternyata sejenis dengan _nymphetamine_, eh?"

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Jaejoong bertanya seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kau membuatku candu. Aku terus memiliki keinginan untuk memandangmu."

Sepertinya semburat merah tidak dapat Jaejoong sembunyikan. Katakanlah ia merasa malu. "_Hyung_, jangan menggodaku…"

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut almond itu lembut. "Kurasa aku sering mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku menyukaimu—_ani_, tapi aku mencintaimu. Namun kau selalu saja menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Memangnya aku tidak tampan?"

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sangat tampan, _hyung_. Sungguh. Hanya saja… uh—jantungku selalu berdebar keras apabila kau mengatakan itu. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau hanya mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Akan berbeda jadinya kalau kau bertanya 'apakah kau juga mencintaiku?'"

"_Jeongmal_?"

_Namja_ Kim itu mengangguk. Dan ia tersentak kaget saat tangan Yunho menyentuh dadanya. Mencoba meresapi suara detak jantung di sana.

"Kau benar. Jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang. Ckckck…"

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. Padahal ia benar-benar serius mengatakan itu, tapi kenapa Yunho seolah mengejeknya? Menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu bertanya."

"Apa?"

Laki-laki berambut brunette itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Instingku tidak akan meleset."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mata musang Yunho memandangnya dengan _intens_. _Namja_ cantik itu mendundukkan kepalanya. Namun tak lama kemudian tangan kanan Yunho mengangkat dagunya agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah tampan itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat laki-laki di hadapannya itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menempelkan bibir hatinya di bibir _cherry_ miliknya. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut.

Tak ada pergerakan selama beberapa saat. Tak lama kemudian _namja_ Jung itu mengulum bibir merah itu—seolah ingin melahapnya sampai tak bersisa. Merasa tak ada respon, akhirnya _namja_ itu hanya mengulum bibir atas Jaejoong. Menyesapnya. Menariknya. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika _namja_ cantik itu membalasnya dengan mengulum bibir bawah Yunho.

Saat bibir semerah _cherry_ itu terbuka, Yunho tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Ia memasukkan lidah tak bertulang miliknya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong.

"Ennghhh…" _namja_ cantik itu melenguh pelan ketika merasakan seluruh mulutnya dieksplor oleh lidah Yunho. Mendengar lenguhan laki-laki yang diciumnya membuat _namja_ Jung itu semakin menggila.

Tangan kirinya mencoba menekan tengkuk Jaejoong, supaya memperdalam ciumannya. Dan tangan kanannya entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke dalam kaos _namja_ cantik itu. Mencoba memberi rangsangan lewat _nipple_-nya yang ia mainkan.

"Enghh… _hyu_—_ungh_…" Yunho melepas tautan di bibirnya yang menyisakan jejak saliva di antara bibir keduanya. Bisa ia lihat bibir _cherry_ itu sedikit membengkak. Tanpa perlu dikomando, ia membiarkan bibir hatinya menyesap leher putih itu. Menghisapnya sampai terdapat tanda merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih _namja_ cantik itu.

Tanda bahwa Jaejoong hanya milik Yunho.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, _you're mine tonight_. _Are you ready_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

#EPILOGUE

"Ah—_shit_! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" terdengar suara lumba-lumba yang membentak kedua manusia di hadapannya. Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang—selalu—tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi saat berbagi ciuman. Bayangkan saja, mereka berciuman di lift! Sekali lagi—di LIFT!

"Yaa! Bagaimana bisa kau di sini?" seolah tidak sadar, Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk sendiri. Padahal ia yakin ia dan kekasihnya sedang berada di lift tepatnya di perusahaan milik keluarga Cho. Ini Seoul, bukan Busan. Lalu bagaimana bisa si manis Junsu ada di hadapannya?

"Aku mencarimu, Kyuhyun! Dan betapa beruntungnya akulah yang menemukan kalian dalam keadaan ciuman! Coba saja kau bayangkan bagaimana kalau Mr Cho yang melihatnya, huh?"

"Aku akan mati," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga." Changmin menimpali.

Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mendecakkan lidah sebelum ia ikut masuk ke dalam lift yang entah akan membawanya ke lantai berapa.

"Beri aku pekerjaan." Junsu tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau saja perusahaan ini milikku, aku sudah pasti akan memberimu pekerjaan. Tapi karena kakak perempuanku yang memegang kendali, kurasa kau harus berjuang sendiri."

"Bagaimana ini? aku sudah datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan. _Aigooo_… kenapa nasibku selalu sial?" Junsu menggerutu sendiri.

"Mungkin kau bisa bekerja di café milik Yoochun." Ide brilian entah bagaimana bisa menyangkut di kepala _namja_ _evil_ bermarga Shim.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang dua manusia yang tengah larut dalam tawa sekalipun mereka sedang bekerja. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dua sejoli itu terlihat berseri-seri. Kyuhyun memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mendapat tontonan gratis dari orang yang sedang berpacaran.

"Tak kusangka mereka benar-benar akan berakhir seperti ini." Ia bergumam. "Benar 'kan dugaanku, si jelek Jongsik itu memang pelakunya. Haaa… andai saja aku memberitahu Yunho lebih awal."

Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak ragu-ragu, ia yakin masalah kematian Jihye itu cepat terselesaikan. _Namja_ Cho itu berada di sebuah bar tempat di mana Jihye dan Jongsik bertemu di sana waktu itu. Ia masih ingat betul ketika Jongsik membawa adik Yunho entah kemana—yang kemudian ia tahu laki-laki itu membawanya ke hotel. Saat itu Kyuhyun pikir Jongsik membawa Jihye pulang karena laki-laki itu adalah teman dari kakak gadis itu.

Rupanya sebuah insiden pemerkosaanlah yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Jongsik yang membawa Jihye. Ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Chagi_, kenapa kau melamun?" Changmin mengembalikan pikiran Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata. Bisa ia lihat di belakang _namja_ Shim itu ada Junsu yang tengah anteng memandang interior café Yoochun.

"Aku akan bekerja di sini?" Junsu bertanya.

"Ya, kalau sudah _deal_ dengan bosnya." Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Changmin yang ia yakin akan sangat panjang, lebih baik ia menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Di mana bosnya?"

"Ada yang mencariku?" seolah hantu, Yoochun muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya bukan begitu kejadiannya, tiga _namja_ itu terlihat begitu anteng sampai tidak sadar sudah ada Yoochun yang menghampirinya.

"Oh, jadi kau bosnya? Hey, izinkan aku bekerja di sini, _ne_?" Junsu berceloteh dengan mimik ceria. Ia bahagia—tentu saja. Jauh-jauh ia datang dari Busan ke Seoul hanya demi mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Yoochun terpaku di tempatnya. _Sejak kapan malaikat membutuhkan pekerjaan_? Ia membatin. Menurutnya _namja_ manis yang meminta pekerjaan itu seperti malaikat. Begitu manis dan cantik—begitu murni. Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Akhirnya!" Junsu bersorak gembira.

"Uh—sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gay." Yoochun bergumam tanpa sengaja membuat dua iblis—Changmin dan Kyuhyun—tertawa bersama. Junsu mengernyit tak mengerti. Sedangkan dua _namja_ yang tengah asyik di sudut lainnya—Yunho dan Jaejoong—hanya menengok sekilas mendengar suara tawa yang membahana.

—END—

_Ending yang gaje huehehehe *ketawa kunti bareng Kyuhyun*_

_Mianhae, apabila akhir ceritanya sangat tidak pas atau apalah. Terlebih aku bingung meletakkan flasbacknya. Aku tidak mau adegan saat flashback ditulis 'flasback on—flashback off' karena dari puluhan novel yg kubaca tak ada yang seperti itu. Jadi, maaf kalau membingungkan di bagian flashbacknya—bow :)_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca dari chapter awal sampai akhir maupun yang berhenti di tengah-tengah :) aku cinta kalian~ *kecup* Eh, sebelum udahan, ngobrol yuk lewat mention di twitter? Ada yang punya twitter? Follow aja KENzeira, kalo mention dengan senang hati aku follback ;)_

_Perasaan banyak amat cuap-cuapnya? O.o Reviewnya boleh aku minta?_

_Salam hangat selalu,_

—_**KENz—**_

_((Thursday, June 27, 2013))_


End file.
